A simple loss of words
by ShadowsDarkTidings
Summary: a Simple teenager gets shoved in team 7. Low to average grades, a completely mysterious girl who just seems to not have what it takes to become a ninja. Or does she? From the pressuring dead clan Hekimetsuki, enter Naki. Sasuxoc slow at first !Updated!
1. Meeting the team, Becoming a team

DISLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters! But I do own Naki.

Summary: a Simple teenager gets shoved in team 7. Low to average grades, a completely mysterious girl who just seems to not have what it takes to become a ninja. Or does she? From the pressuring dead clan Hekimetsuki, enter Naki.

You guys will wonder Why Naki has only one eye open, you'll find out why in a chapter or two.

Thanks to,

**Long Winded**

For Character Naki and her clan and all INFO!!!! Also Some of the dialog will be changed.

**Meeting the Team, becoming a team**

A loud yawn emitted from the bundle of blue and red blankets. A pale hand came out and gripped the bed railing. A head full of messy brown hair came out of the bundle. A single brown eye opened and Naki looked around. "Hmm…? What time is it…?" muttered the girl. She looked around curiously then her only opened eye, on the right widened. "Craapppp!! I've got to go take my pictures!" shouted Naki, leaping out of the bed she quickly ran to the bathroom, grabbing her normal outfit that hung on a chair.

---

Naki entered the room and spotted the Hokage. She bowed respectfully and sat down in front of him. The Hokage inspected the photo and ID and such then turned his gaze to the girl who was in a black cloak, a black stick hanging up from inside the cloak, looking to be connected to the clothes inside the cloak. Her hair was down in a low ponytail with two long side bangs, and she still only kept her right eye open, the other shut.

"Hekimetsuki Naki…" whispered the third Hokage, eyeing the picture and Naki. He then looked at her closely. "Where is your headband?" asked the Hokage. Naki laughed sheepishly and pulled the collar down slightly so the Kohona Forehead protector could be seen. He nodded and she got up and bowed then started on her way out. As soon as she opened the door she noticed a blonde, blue eyed boy with an orange suit on walk in. she blinked then shrugged and continued on. She walked out of the tower and looked through the town, watching people walk by slowly.

"Well tomorrow I've got an orientation…so what should I do till then?" asked Naki to herself. She stretched then looked at her surroundings then headed toward where the Hekimetsuki manor is. She turned several corners looking around curiously then tripped over a rock, barley catching herself before falling over. She sighed. "…and to think a ninja just tripped over a rock." Muttered Naki, staring at the rock. She flicked it and glared at it, pouting. "Stupid rock." She got up and continued on her way to the large, welcoming manor. She yawned loudly and entered the house, walking upstairs. "This house is haunted, I swear it is…" muttered Naki, who belly dropped onto the bed, kicking her legs which were covered in red tied off at the end pants and black ninja shoes. She sighed. "How hopeless…"

---

Iruka impatiently tapped his foot as Naki laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Umm…forgive me?" asked Naki sheepishly. Iruka sighed.

"Just don't do it again…"

"Okay." Said Naki. She turned around and walked and sat down next to some boy who had really dark hair that looked sorta…blue. On her way here she had slipped and broken the door. Naruto came in seconds later and sat down on the other side of Naki who smiled and waved to him. He smiled in return. "Hey! Who are you?" asked Naki, who had been pondering this for a while.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" said Naruto loudly grinning. Naki stuck her hand out and Naruto shook it.

"I'm Hekimetsuki Naki. Honor to meet the great prankster of Kohona." Said Naki.

"I haven't seen you before…are you new?" asked Naruto.

"Actually nop. I've sat behind you many times in the academy." Said Naki. Naruto blinked in surprise. He never _noticed _Naki behind him before. Shikamaru walked over and engaged in a conversation with Naruto while Naki was busy looking at the funny carvings carved into the desk, some saying "I love Sasuke" or some saying messages to each other. Naki blinked and suddenly looked to the door, seeing Sakura and Ino burst foreword from the totally demolished door which Naki had knocked down beforehand. They started shouting at each other then Sakura looked over in her general direction. Naki noticed Naruto's dreamy look. Sakura charged over, her pink hair following her then she stopped and pushed Naruto away, and looked at Naki.

"umm…can I please sit between you and Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Naki blinked and looked at the huge gap behind the boy and herself.

"Oh, his name is Sasuke? Sure." Said Naki. Before Sakura could, a whole pack of girls charged to Sakura and yet again got into a heated argument. Naki rubbed her temples and laughed sheepishly, her only open eye turning up into an arc. Naki suddenly noticed Naruto crawling across her vision to glare at Sasuke. Naki opened her right eye again and blinked. She then looked over to the kid who bumped Naruto and Naki started to laugh. "That's not right guys…" said Naki, laughing at Sasuke and Naruto's terrible lip lock position. When they parted and started spitting all over the place the girls cracked their knuckles. Naki thought it to be a good time to run to the bathroom…

---

Iruka waited until Naki got back into her seat, which was between Sakura and Naruto. Iruka then started to announce teams. When he got to team 7 her interest peaked at what she heard.

"Uzumaki Naruto…HarunoSakura….Uchiha Sasuke…and since we have a odd number of students, we matched Hekimetsuki Naki with Team 7. Sasuke glared at Iruka.

"A team of 4 …" were his only thoughts. Naki blinked in surprise. Iruka continued naming teams then dismissed them for lunch. Naki yawned and pulled a lunchbox out from under the funny table and started eating.

---

Naki's boredom had gotten the best of her, after watching Naruto set up a trap. Team 7 had been waiting for their sensei and he was just taking forever…Naki's one eye stared at the wall. The most frequently asked question came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Hey Naki-chan! Why do you keep one eye closed all the time?" asked Naruto. Naki laughed sheepishly.

"Cause this eye…" Naki pointed to her left eye. "…is blind." Said Naki laughing lightly. Naruto and Sakura had blue vertical lines on their faces and Sasuke glanced at her.

"She's lying…" thought Sasuke to himself. Suddenly a hand opened the door and a eraser fell on a silver haired jounin's head. Naki blinked in surprise. Naruto burst out laughing.

"Sensei I told him not to!" said Sakura. The Jounin placed a hand on his chin.

"My first impression on this group…your all a bunch of idiots." Said the Jounin. Naki shrugged Carelessly.

---

"All right, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time." Said the Jounin.

"Like what?" asked Sakura.

"Things you like, things you hate…dreams…hobbies. That kind of stuff." Said the Jounin, sounding absolutely bored.

"How about you do it first so we can see how it works." Said Naruto. Naki nodded in agreement.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate…ahhh…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future?...never really thought about it…as for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies…" said Kakashi.

"That was useless…all he really told us was his name…" whispered Sakura to Naruto who nodded. Naki looked between the two.

"Okay your turn, you won the right." Said Kakashi to Naruto.

"Okay! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen and the ramen Iruka-sensei gets me! But I hate the minutes you have to wait for Ramen to cook…My hobby is comparing different kinds of Ramen!" said Naruto excitedly. "my future dream is to become the greatest Hokage! So people can treat me as someone important instead of disrespecting me!" shouted Naruto. Kakashi looked to Sakura.

"Interesting…" thought Kakashi. "Next…"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like…well…I mean the person I like is…well…my hobby is…my dream for the future is…" Sakura went into a giggling fit, glancing at Sasuke constantly.

"…what do you hate?" asked Kakashi.

"**Naruto!" **shouted Sakura. Naki frowned as Naruto started crying anime style.

"Girl's her age usually are busy with boys instead of ninja training…" thought Kakashi to himself. "Next…" said Kakashi, looking to the black haired boy.

"My name is…Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lots of things…I don't practically _like _anything. What I have…is not a dream. I will make it a reality…I'm going to restore my clan…and kill…someone…" Said Sasuke dangerously. The atmosphere turned from normal, to dark. Naki scooted slowly away from her spot between Naruto and Sasuke.

"…I figured this would happen…" thought Kakashi. "The last one…" said Kakashi looking to poor little Naki. Naki smiled.

"gee…I hope he doesn't mean me…" whispered Naruto to himself, which Naki heard since she was right next to him from scooting away from Sasuke.

"I'm Hekimetsuki Naki!…I hate…uhh…several things. I like…well…umm…things?" said Naki like she was unsure. "My hobbies…well…umm…don't really have any. My dreams for the future…I don't really have one." Said Naki blinking in surprise at her own blank memory.

"She's as bad as Kakashi-sensei…" thought Sakura to herself.

"The Hekimetsuki clan…Interesting…" thought Kakashi again. "Good. Your all unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Said Kakashi.

"What kind of mission will we have tomorrow Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Something we'll do together…a survival exercise." Said Kakashi. Naki blinked in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei, we already did this kind of stuff….That's how we are here…unless there's something your not telling us Sensei." Said Naki, looking innocent. Kakashi eyed her suspiciously but continued.

"this is not like your previous training…" said Kakashi.

"…What kind of training is it then?" asked Naruto. Kakashi started to chuckle evilly.

"That was a normal question…what's so funny?" asked Sakura.

"…Well…if I tell you…your not going to like it…" said Kakashi.

"Huh?" asked Naki and Naruto.

"Out of the 28 graduates… only 10 will only be excepted as Genin…This is a make it or break it test. Most likely to fail too." said Kakashi. "With the exception of Naki who has changed the numbers a bit." said Kakashi as an afterthought, looking over to the one open eyed girl.

"We worked hard to get here then what was the graduation exam for?!" shouted Naruto.

"That? That was to select candidates who might become Genin or not…" said Kakashi. "I decide if you pass…or fail. Be at the designated training spot by 5 A.M. Bring your ninja gear." Spoke Kakashi carelessly. Everyone seemed to tense at that except Naki who just looked at them and shrugged. "your dismissed…but you might want to skip breakfast…or you'll puke…" said Kakashi. Naki jumped up and turned around, starting to walk home.

---

Naki yawned, slowly walking toward the three.

"Sorry about being late…I tripped over the bridge railing." Said Naki laughing. She noticed no one was paying attention, as Naruto was trying not to fall asleep, Sakura was half-awake…and Sasuke was…well…um…normal? Which to her looked emotionless. Naki sat down and looked around, noticing how dark it was.

---

After several…LONG hours Kakashi finally came.

"Morning everyone." said the silver haired Jounin.

"You're late!" shouted Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke glared at him and Naki just kept her attention to her starving stomach.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I took the long way." said Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto growled at him. He gave a 'ehem' and walked over to a stump and put a alarm clock on the stump. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is simple. Just get these bells from me. That's all. If you can't get them by noon you will get tied to a post and go without lunch and watch me get mine." said the silver haired Jounin. All their stomachs growled.

"…You miscounted. There are 4 of us and only 3 bells." said Naki.

"Well…that way one at least one of you ends up on a post and gets sent back to the academy. You can use all weapons including shuriken."

"Those kinds of weapons are dangerous though!" said Sakura.

"Especially since you couldn't dodge the eraser." said Naruto laughing.

"Losers can safely be ignored. Low grades, dropouts." Said Kakashi. Naruto growled and charged at Kakashi, Kunai in hand. Right before your eyes, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, his own Kunai facing the back of his neck.

"I didn't say start yet." Said Kakashi. Naruto glared at him from the corner of his eye. The Jounin let go of Naruto. "You came at me with the intention of killing me…I'm starting to like you guys…Well. Get ready…Start!" commanded Kakashi. Team 7 jumped in different directions. Kakashi glanced around. "They've hidden well…" he then spotted Naruto. Naki sighed mentally. She quickly moved locations far enough to get a plan set. She landed on the ground and looked around at her area. She smiled brightly, her one eye scanning the area. She quickly pulled a string out from her ninja bag.

---

Naki sighed finally finishing her setup and sat down, looking around lazily until she noticed a large amount of smoke coming up from where she last left Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naki quickly leap into the trees and charged through the woods, stopping on a log and noticing Sasuke's head in the ground…and Sakura suddenly burst forth, said something Naki could not hear…and fell unconscious. Naki blinked and dropped down, poking Sakura in the cheek.

"She's out cold…" muttered Naki. She waved at Sasuke and walked in front of him. She started to dig him up and he glared at her.

"I don't need your help." He growled out. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She said simply and charged after Kakashi. After following for several yards she flung a Kunai at him, telling him she was behind him. He turned and Naki grinned and waved. "hello Sensei! I'm just saying…please go easy on Me." said Naki, closing her only open eye into a happy arc.

"Is it blind…or does she have _it_." thought Kakashi, looking at her left eye. He then noticed her left eye, open only slightly before closing again…and disappearing from her sight. He narrowed his eyes at the spot she **was **in. "So she does have it…" he turned around to meet a kick, not all too powerful…but fast. He quickly put his knee up to block her hand from grabbing a bell. Her face had changed to a serious looked then to a smirk and grabbed his thigh tightly. He quickly blocked a heel-kick to the stomach, only using his thigh to keep herself balanced. He looked her over then when she backed away and completely disappeared again. A rain of Kunai and shuriken dropped down from above, which he dodged easily then a Scythe went flying past his head. The stick that stuck out from Naki's cloak was gone. She grabbed the scythe and spun it around in circles and put it to her side. Her serious look turned to a careless one and the alarm went off right at that moment.

"I didn't have enough time." Said Naki, putting the Scythe back in her cloak backward so only the stick stood up. Kakashi walked over to the logs, Naki behind him, sighing.

---

Naruto, tied to a log, Naki, Sakura and Sasuke sat down near Naruto. …But all together…their stomachs roared for food. Naki sighed, blue vertical lines under her closed eye.

"…I'm hungry…" she muttered.

"Oh…looks like someone's hungry…That's too bad. Oh and about this exercise. I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy." said Kakashi. Naruto shouted in joy and Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"…all I did was faint and fall over…do I get points for that?" asked Sakura. Naki blinked, something didn't seem right… She looked over to Sasuke, who looked just as suspicious as she did.

"So that means…all four of us…I mean all four of us…!" Naruto started. Kakashi looked at them with arc eyes.

"It means all four of you are getting dropped." said Kakashi. "Permanently!" he shouted. Naki laughed sheepishly.

"I expected that. Our performance was terrible." laughed Naki.

"That means we can never become ninja! How can you do that!!" shouted Naruto.

"Because you all think like kids…like **brats**." said Kakashi. Sasuke charged at him at that moment…and got shoved to the ground, Kakashi sitting on him, his foot on his head.

"Let go of Sasuke-kun! You can't step on him like a bug!" shouted Sakura. Naki laughed sheepishly again.

"umm…but Sakura-san…it looks like he is…" said Naki.

"Did you even think what this exercise was for?!" said Kakashi, sounding mad. "Did you ever consider why you were put on squads?" asked Kakashi.

"…I wanted to ask about that…." said Sakura.

"Use your head! Three people on a squad…why would we do that?" asked Kakashi.

"How are we supposed to know!" shouted Naruto. Naki looked at Kakashi with her one eye.

"…Well I have a…guess. To help each other?" asked Naki.

"Teamwork." Said Kakashi. "It never crossed your minds…did it?" asked Kakashi.

"Sakura! You fretted over Sasuke constantly instead of helping Naruto, who was in front of you!" said Kakashi, then glared at Naruto and Naki. "Naruto you wanted to do **everything **by yourself! Naki! You gave up much too quickly! And Sasuke…" said Kakashi, looking down at Sasuke. "you thought everyone was weaker then you!" continued Kakashi. He then put a Kunai to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura! Naki! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" shouted Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto shouted in surprise and Naki's eyes widened. When Kakashi removed the Kunai they sighed in relief and Naki's normal smile came to her face.

"That's what happens on missions. You get stuck in an impossible situation." said Kakashi. He got up and went to a large blue stone. Sasuke, while Kakashi was going went back to his original position. "Did you see the names engraved on this stone?" asked Kakashi. Naruto started shouting happily, "I want my name engraved on that stone!" Naki's smile turned to a sad frown.

"They are KIA hero's of Kohona." said Naki. Naruto looked at her in confusion. Kakashi nodded.

"This is a memorial stone…the names of my closest friends are on here…" said Kakashi. Naruto still looked confused.

"Naruto…KIA is killed in Action." said Sakura. Naruto frowned, a sad look on his face. …

"Okay…you all get one more chance…but it's going to be **much **harder. You get three hours to get a bell. Eat now but don't give any to Naruto, anyone who tries to feed him will fail." said Kakashi glaring at them. "I make the rules…you follow them." He said, walking away. Naki sighed, grabbed one of the three boxes, as did Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. As soon as Sakura and Sasuke started to eat, Naruto's stomach roared for food. Naki, not even opening her yet opened it and stuffed food in Naruto's mouth as soon as he started to speak.

"Swallow…good boy." said Naki smiling brightly.

"What are you doing Naki?" asked Sakura.

"Helping my teammate." said Naki. "What you don't see you don't know." said Naki. After stuffing Naruto she put down the empty box and laid down.

"Naki-chan…what about you?" asked Naruto.

"I've had food problems before so I can go without food." said Naki, her one eye turning to an arc. Sasuke looked at her then held his half eaten box to her. She nodded her head no. "Sasuke your fire jutsu will come in handy. Its best you e-" said Naki. Before she could finish food was **shoved **into her mouth. She looked at it cross-eyed then to Sasuke. She swallowed then a burst out clouds came rushing toward them, a angry voice burst out of the clouds.

"**_YOU!!" _**shouted the voice. Naki's face turned serious and she pulled the huge Scythe that's black, and much larger then her by about a foot in front of her. Thunder clouds started to gather and Naki clenched her open fist and blinked in surprise. "You broke the rules! Are you prepared for your punishment?!" asked Kakashi. Naruto started to stutter.

"W-what you s-said…" said Naruto.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi.

"You said…said there were four of us!" shouted Naruto. Naki's serious face turned into a smile and she put her giant Scythe away.

"The four of us are a team, if we don't help each other, then we are injuring each other. If you fail one… You fail us all." Said Naki rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"That's your excuse?! …" the clouds dispersed. "You pass." Kakashi suddenly broke into happy arc eyes.

"How did we pass?" asked Sakura.

"You're the first squad…the others did everything I said and fell for every trap. They couldn't think… a ninja must see through deception…in the ninja world if you break the rules your scum…but if you abandon your friends …your worse then scum." said Kakashi. Naruto sniffed.

"He's…kinda cool…" said Naruto sniffing. Naki laughed sheepishly.

"The exercise is over! Everyone passes. Team 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!" shouted Kakashi. Naki grinned and untied Naruto and she wrapped her arm around his neck and they marched home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please!**


	2. Journey to the Waves

_Thank you So much for reviewing…_

_**..ooo**_

_**Long Winded**_

_Like I said, The storyline will have some addon's to make it less boring. . _

**Journey to the country of waves!**

"Sasuke at point B"

"Sakura I'm at point C…"

… … …

"Naruto I'm at point A!"

"Your slow Naruto…" came Kakashi's voice.

"N-AHHH!" ……

"Naki are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"I tripped over a stick. Anyway, Naki at point D!"

"Alright…Target has moved! Change position!" said Kakashi through the microphone. Naki blinked and looked around then charged and jumped into a tree, carefully watching over. Sakura hid behind a tree as did Naruto and Sasuke.

"Target is 5 meters…" said Naruto.

"Give the signal please Kakashi-Sensei." said Naki.

"…Now!" shouted Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke charged from all direction except up, Naki jumped down from above, covering at that part. Naruto grabbed the cat and Naki landed on all four in front of him.

"Target captured." Said Sasuke through the microphone.

"Verified ribbon on right ear?" asked Kakashi. Naki took the microphone.

"Yep." Said Naki looking at Naruto get…his butt handed to him by the small cat. Naki grinned.

"Lost pet Tora, Captured." Said Kakashi starting to walk over to them. Naruto suddenly screamed loudly through the phone.

"**CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS?! I HATE CATS!!" **screamed Naruto. Naki yelped and tripped over a root and fell on her butt, rubbing her butt her one eye looked over to Naruto.

"Please don't yell so loud Naruto-san." said Naki. Kakashi came out in the clearing and picked the cat up and put it into a small cage. Naki pulled off her microphone and handed to Kakashi who put it his ninja bag and they all started toward the Hokage tower. Naki carefully avoided the roots. Once outside of the forest only a short walk until they got to the Hokage tower. Naki opened the door and held it open until Naruto walked by, who held the door for the next person and so on and so forth. They climbed up the many …many stairs until they reached a large, seemingly empty room except for the …well…abnormally large woman in the middle and the Kohona citizens/ninja/Hokage outlined the front near the window. Kakashi handed the caged cat to the…large lady who pulled the cat out and started suffocating it by hugging, which started to cry. Naki sighed, pitting the poor kitty. Naruto laughed at it.

"Stupid cat deserved it!" said Naruto.

"…no wonder why it ran away." Said Sakura.

"No than…for squad 7's next mission we have several…hm…babysitting…helping to sh-"NOO! I wanna go on a real mission!" shouted Naruto, holding his arms up in a X.

"How **dare **you! You're just a Genin! You do simple missions until you gain more skills and prove yourself!" shouted Iruka from beside the Hokage.

"Babysitting isn't a mis-"Put a lid on it." said Kakashi punching Naruto into the ground.

"**Naruto! **It seems you don't understand the tasks you are given!" The Hokage started and was about to begin again but Naruto opened his mouth and started talking to the rest of the team.

"I bought this ramen the other day and I thought would save it for a while until the next day!" said Naruto. The Hokage was now talking to thin air, for the whole team was paying attention to Naruto…who was more entertaining than the Hokage. "So I had this Tonkatsu Ramen Yesterday and I'm thinking Miso today…" said Naruto.

"**Silence!" **shouted the Hokage. Naki laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry…" said Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama…" said Naki. "Well…I would be listening to you if you didn't bore me…." added Naki as an afterthought silently.

"Stop lecturing me like you're my grandfather!" shouted Naruto, turning around and pouting. "I'm a ninja now and I want a Ninja-like mission!" shouted Naruto. The Hokage started laughing.

"Very well. Since you're so determined…I'm going to give to a C rank mission. Your going to be body guards." Said the Hokage. Sasuke looked up to the Hokage and Naki did also.

"Who? Who! A princess?" asked Naruto anxiously. Naki tapped her chin.

"Naruto…if it was a Princess…it would be like…B or A…I think…" said Naki.

"Let the visitor in…" said the Hokage. The wooden door opened…and an old man with a bottle of some kind of alcoholic drink came in, drinking it messily.

"What the…a buncha little brats?!" shouted the old man. "…and that little one with the idiot look on his face! I'm supposed to believe you're a ninja?" asked the old man. Naruto started laughing.

"who's the little open with the idiotic look on his face?" asked Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura and Naki all walked closer to Naruto and small yellow dotted lines appeared, showing Sasuke the tallest, Sakura and Naki the same size and Naruto the smallest. "Come here! I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto about to run at the old man if Kakashi didn't grab him.

"Your not suppose to kill the person we are guarding Naruto…it doesn't work that way." said Kakashi.

"I am Tazuna. A master bridge builder! I'm building a bridge that will change the world. I expect you to take me home alive even if it means giving up your own…" said Tazuna. Naki sighed.

"…I'd give my life up on a mission yes…but for an old geezer telling me to…no way…" thought Naki sweat dropping. "Plus…what happens if he dies from drinking to much alcohol on the trip? What am I suppose to do then?" thought Naki, gaining a funny face suddenly.

"What about _that _brat! She only has one eye open!" shouted the old man, pointing to Naki.

"…umm…My clan has a problem where they are blind in one eye and it can't open." said Naki sheepishly pointing to her left eye. "…boy am I sick of that same lie…over and over again." thought Naki to herself. Tazuna glared at her but she laughed sheepishly. "So…when are we leaving?" asked Naki.

---

Naki sighed, a red book bag on her back. She pulled a fan out of her pocket and started to fan herself. "I really should've changed my clothes…but I'm so use to this…" thought Naki to herself. She glanced around, her one eye looking over the area. Naruto started talking and everyone except Sasuke started to speak but Naki ignored it…seemingly busy with the surroundings. After several minutes of walking they passed a small bridge that went over a stream. Naki lacked behind looking around until she slipped over a puddle and fell on her butt. "ouch…" she hissed, getting up and rubbing her butt. Naki ran to catch up then noticed the two people who came out of the puddle behind her. The grabbed Kakashi with chains, who looked surprised and they cut him to pieces.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" shouted Naruto. Naki blinked in surprise and her face turned serious as she pulled the long Scythe off its hold from her back. She glared as the two ninja's with Mist forehead protectors went behind Naruto. She disappeared, using her speed to her advantage. Just before they could attack Naruto after striking his hand she slammed her scythe down on where they had previously been but they switched locations and when behind Naki. She growled and hurled the Scythe at their chains, sticking them into a tree. Sasuke then got up and kicked them both knocking them over and forcing them to release their chains. They charged at Sakura, who was guarding Tazuna and Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura, arms outstretched across to defend them. Before the mist nin's could strike Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, head locking both of them. Naki turned her serious face to its normal happy look and she grabbed the Scythe from its place and stared at the chains, a grin forming on her face. Kakashi started speaking to Naruto who stabbed himself? Naki blinked but then went back to winding up the chains, she put them in her bag and walked behind Kakashi. She pulled a bandage out of her bag and handed it to Kakashi, who was expecting it.

"Naruto…if you loose anymore blood…your going to die…" said Kakashi. Naruto just stared blankly. "Good idea to bandage it now." said Kakashi with arc eyes. Naki laughed sheepishly and started walking foreword again. Sasuke also started to move once Naruto was bandaged.

---

Naki blinked at the wobbly boat in front of her.

"We…are riding _that _the rest of the way?" asked Naruto. Naki shrugged and got onto the boat on the boatman's command. Naki got comfortable and curled into a ball to rest.

---

Naki felt someone shake her and she opened her eye lazily. "Huh…" she looked at black eyes. "Who …has black eyes?" thought Naki to herself, half awake. Sasuke moved away and got up then climbed up onto the deck. Naki yawned loudly and did the same. She looked around.

"I except you to get me home in one piece!" commanded the builder.

"Oh boy. Not this convo again…what happens if he decides to go and get like…stab himself or something? Then want?" thought Naki, not paying attention to the changing landscape. But when Naruto hurled a kunai, she jumped three feet and put her hand to the handle of her scythe.

"…it was just a mouse." Said Naruto.

"Naruto-san…please don't do that. You scared me." said Naki, placing a hand to her chest to control her breathing. Naruto ignored her and shot another Kunai. Sakura came over and smacked Naruto and Naki looked over to Kakashi, who walked over to the place Naruto shot the Kunai. Naki followed. She blinked at the small white rabbit. "Kakashi-sensei…why is that rabbit's fur white?" asked Naki. Kakashi shrugged, lying to the girl. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Duck!" shouted Kakashi looking up and ducking. Naki looked around. Then noticed the huge sword coming at her and ducked. (Zanbatou)

"I thought you literally meant a duck." thought Naki to herself sighing. The team stood up and looked at the sword shoved in a tree, a man standing on it.

"If it isn't Zabuza…rogue ninja." said Kakashi. Naruto suddenly started to charge but Kakashi put his hand out to stop him. "Naruto…don't. he's a different kind of ninja…leave this to me." said Kakashi, putting a hind on his forehead protector that covered his right eye.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye…" said Zabuza. Naki glared.

"What's Sharingan?" asked Naruto.

"A rare Doujutsu that can copy any Tai, Gen, or Ninjutsu and reflect back, the Sharingan is a special, rare Doujutsu…There's still more to it then that…" said Sasuke. Kakashi moved the forehead protector to his forehead, a red eye with 3 coma's around it. He looked to Naki.

"…you might have to reveal your secret as well…" said Kakashi. Naki laughed sheepishly. Zabuza jumped and landed on the water, lifting the half seal for a tiger into the air.

"What _secret…_" thought Sasuke, looking over the young girl with only one eye. Sakura and Naruto both looked over her as well.

"Guard Tazuna!" commanded Kakashi. Naruto went to the left of Tazuna, Sakura went behind, Sasuke went on the other side and Naki went in front. Zabuza started naming organs as the mist around them started to get thicker and thicker due to Zabuza's Jutsu. Naki held a Kunai up. Kakashi suddenly activated his chakra, blowing some of the mist away. Naki looked around, serious. She noticed Sasuke's shaking and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He jumped then looked over to her. She smiled at him.

"Sasuke! Calm down. I'll defend my allies with my life." Said Kakashi…smiling. Zabuza suddenly appeared between all of them. Naki had a look of supreme surprise. She snarled and turned to stab him but Kakashi had already done so. They broke formation and Naki breathed hard, she thought her life had ended! The Zabuza in front of Kakashi turned to water. Zabuza then appeared behind him and sliced him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naki. …Kakashi turned to water. Naki grinned. Kakashi appeared behind him and held a Kunai to his throat.

"It's over…" said Kakashi. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi again, kicking him to the water. Kakashi was suddenly trapped into the water.

"Water prison jutsu!" shouted Zabuza chuckling evilly. A water clone appeared in front of the Genin. Naki frowned and pulled her Scythe out. The water clone Zabuza hit Naruto away, the forehead protector soaring through the air.

"Get the bridge builder and run!" shouted Kakashi. "This is a battle you cannot w-"Once you got caught there's nothing we can do!" shouted Naki, her bangs covering her eyes. Sasuke charged, hurling shuriken at Zabuza then leaped into the air when Zabuza swung his sword to block the shuriken. He then grabbed Sasuke's throat, choking him, He then hurled Sasuke. He then started to walk to Naruto, who looked utterly frightened. Naki looked at Naruto. Naruto glanced at the Headband under Zabuza's foot, and look of seriousness came on his face. Naruto lifted himself up, he charged at Zabuza.

"Naruto what are you doing!" shouted Sakura. Kakashi looked in surprise. Naruto was kicked away, but in his hand was his forehead leaf protector. "Naruto What were you thinking?! Sasuke couldn't get to him! Neither could you! His a Jounin!" shouted Sakura. Naruto tied his headband around him.

"…Hey future Hokage, Tell me what to do next." Said Naki, grinning.

"Sasuke…" shouted Naruto over to the black eyed boy. Naruto grinned and whispered a plan.

"Run! What are you guys thinking! Your job is to get the bridge builder back home! Don't stray!" shouted Kakashi. Naruto looked to the bridge builder.

"…this all happened because of me…because of my desire to live…Go ahead and save your sensei! I won't stop you!" shouted the old man.

"You here that?" asked Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto nodded and grinned Naki wasn't in sight any longer…in the trees. Naki looked around cautiously then turned left and waited behind, near the water, her hands in a sign. As soon as she saw Sasuke get elbowed, she muttered something, and then Naruto did the shadow clone jutsu. The Naruto's easily got beaten, but the real Naruto went sliding and pulled a Fumma Shuriken (or Demon wing shuriken) Sasuke hurled it at Zabuza, it passed the fake Zabuza and went to the real one who caught it, then a Shadow of the shuriken came, which he dodged…and popped into Naruto! Naruto shot a shuriken at Zabuza's arm, forcing him to stop the Jutsu on Kakashi. Zabuza snarled and got ready to throw the shuriken had Kakashi not blocked it. Naki, still out of hearing range looked over the area and noticed a grinning red haired girl 3 feet away from her. Naki's eye widen as the girl disappeared. Then she barley had time to dodge the Fumma shuriken that flew in her direction, nicking her arm. She growled. She was…**suppose **to catch it… she sighed and was about to drop down when she noticed the two huge long water dragons bursting from the water.

"…I think I will stay up here…" said Naki sweat dropping. She turned around and noticed the red haired girl again! She growled and chased her as she started to run away. Naki, having abnormally fast speed tackled her and had a Kunai to her throat. "Who are you?" snarled Naki. She grinned and elbowed Naki in the stomach causing her to fly backward and slam into a tree. Naki growled and spat some blood out of her mouth then got into a fighting stance, Scythe in hand.

"I am Nutori…I'm here to get rid of you…you pest." Shouted the girl, a mist forehead protector on her head and she wore a simple tan cloak.

"I'm a pest?" asked Naki glaring hard with her one eye. She noticed a small needle in front of her and growled.

"Haku! You're ruining my fun!" growled the girl disappearing again. Naki snarled but turned around and charged out of the forest and stopped as a boy passed her, wearing a funny mask over his face. Naki blinked and looked over her team.

"Hi. Who was that?" asked Naki. They shrugged and Naki jumped down, frowning.


	3. Left Eye

Is my story that bad…?

Well Thanks for reviewing

**Long Winded**

**Left eye**

Naki yawned from her position beside the unconscious Kakashi.

"Explain to me what happened again please Naruto-san." asked Naki.

"Kakashi-sensei collapsed because he ran out of Chakra." Said Sakura.

"Oh…thanks. I'm going to the bathroom…" said Naki standing up, frowning for once. She walked up and left the house and looked over the huge amount of water. Naki sighed and sat down. Her hand wandered to her left eye. "I wonder…how long I can keep this secret…" she muttered.

"What secret?" asked a voice from behind. Naki, who had dropped her guard so low, didn't realize this and jumped, hand wandering to the Scythe on her back. She sighed as she saw Sasuke. Her eyes turned to happy arcs.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of something out loud." said Naki. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously.

"Zabuza's not dead so Kakashi is taking us out for training." said Sasuke simply, turning around and walking behind toward the back of the house. Naki sighed and got up.

"Right behind you Sasuke-san." said Naki getting up and following Sasuke around the house.

---

Naki blinked, staring up at Kakashi who was hanging from a branch upside down. She sighed.

"So…we're doing that…right?" she asked. Kakashi nodded and hurled 4 kunai, one in front of each.

"Get a running start, use those Kunai to mark your spot." said Kakashi. Naki and Naruto nodded. They all got in a ready position after applying Chakra, then charged. Sasuke made it a quite a bit high, Naki noticed Naruto didn't even get up the trunk…and Sakura was at a really high branch! Naki sighed and got in front of her tree and put her foot on it…then the tree suddenly sparked and a large part of the bark shot off, throwing Naki with it. She whined.

"owww…" she whimpered. Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura has the best Chakra control…but the smallest amount. Naruto is the most amount…Sasuke has better control and a great amount…and Naki with her Hekimetsuki Chakra…she will have much trouble with this exercise." thought the Jounin. Sasuke noticed the tree and inspected it. huge tiger slashes were on the inside of the tree where the bark was. "Looks like Sakura has the best control…I thought someone wanted to be Hokage…but right now Sakura is the closest to becoming a Hokage…and what about the Uchiha? Maybe they aren't so great. As for the Hekimetsuki clan…I was told they had great Chakra control." Said Kakashi. Naki laughed sheepishly.

"What is she not telling us…" thought Sasuke, glaring at Naki who poked the tree.

"I have to avoid using vast amounts of Chakra…if I do…then my Hekimetsuki chakra abilities will get in the way…of course I can always cheat…" she thought herself. Kakashi noticed her left eye open slightly, only a tiny bit.

"Is she going to use it…" thought Kakashi, inspecting her eye. Naki closed it back and waited…then charged again, only getting up about 2 feet before marking and falling down, another large chunk of bark went flying.

---

It was almost dark, and Naki was breathing heavily, her tree was almost completely destroyed on the outside. Her eye started to twitch and she slammed her fist into a random tree, the tree blew down sideways, a large amount of electricity climbing around it. Sasuke and Naruto looked over at her and then to the demolished tree. Naki sighed and turned around.

"Sorry about that." said Naki. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other then charged up the tree, getting up there much farther then last time. Once Naruto dropped down and looked at Sasuke a look of determination crossed his face. Naki sighed. Her left eye opened slightly so slightly you couldn't see its color, as she inspected Sasuke, as soon as he stopped she closed her eye fully again. She grinned and started easily climbing up the tree. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her oddly as she climbed to a high branch and sat down. She grinned and jumped down. When she got down, she noticed Sasuke's eye was twitching madly, he looked to be blushing from embarrassment. Naki looked to Naruto. "Naruto…that's not nice you know. You should tell someone…" said Naki. She sighed when Naruto refused. Naki sighed and started to mutter something, turning around and walking past Sasuke, who _accidentally _overheard what she said. "By studying Sasuke-san's way of doing it I learned he had to lighten up on how hard he pushed Chakra into his feet and how he was preoccupied by Naruto's performance…" he didn't get the hear the rest as she sat against a tree. She yawned loudly. "Let's go back to the house guys…its dark." said Naki. They agreed and they all walked back to the house. When Sasuke and Naruto entered, then noticed Naki was no longer with them.

---

Naki sighed, rubbing her left eye.

"…I can't do anything…" she thought to herself. "Without this cursed thing…I can't do anything…" muttered Naki. She jumped down onto the ground and turned around, walking back to the woods.

---

Naki yawned loudly, hearing loud yelling from below. She rolled to try and block out the noise then she realized something…didn't she fall asleep on a _tree branch? _She opened her eyes…and screamed. She was really….really high up. Little dots moved and she fell off. Kakashi squinted his eyes. His eyes widen. Sakura looked to him.

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei. Naruto's safe." Said Sakura. Kakashi pointed higher up. Sasuke put Naruto down and looked up to notice the rapidly falling girl. He climbed the tree again, grabbing her arm. She blinked and sighed.

"Thanks Sasuke-san." said Naki waving happily. Once they both got down safely Naki sighed. "Sorry about that." said Naki. They looked at her curiously.

"What were you doing?" asked Sakura.

"…well…I guess you could say training." said Naki. She yawned and stretched. "Let's get going." said Naki smiling.

---

Naki sighed, clinging to the tip of her tree. "I went back so I could rest then Naruto drags me back here and we train until dark…" thought Naki with a sigh, looking over to Naruto, who hugged the tree and Sasuke who leaned against it coolly. ... "May I say something?" asked Naki. Naruto looked to her and she felt Sasuke's eyes on her. "…I'm cold." She muttered.

"Let's head back." said Sasuke. Naruto grinned.

"Alright!" shouted Naruto. Naki slowly started to climb down and Naruto jumped down, screaming the whole way while Sasuke just jumped normally. Naki gulped.

"….um…is it safe to jump down?" she asked, looking down frightening with only one eye. Naruto yelled but she couldn't hear. She sighed again. "My life is over." She muttered, dropping down.

---

Naki opened the door for Sasuke and Naruto to entered, Naruto leaning on Sasuke. Naki grinned and entered after. Tazuna looked at them oddly.

"What did you do?" asked Tazuna.

"We climbed to the top." Said Naki.

"Good. Tomorrow you will all serve as Tazuna's body guards." Said Kakashi. Naruto burst out in a joyous laugh then knocked him and Sasuke over. Naki laughed as Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You're such an idiot!" growled Sasuke. Naki laughed again and stuck her hands out. Naruto grabbed it and lifted himself up. Sasuke ignored her other hand and got up. She shrugged and yawned.

"I'm headed to bed." said Naki.

"…What about food?" asked Naruto.

"Well…I'm not hungry, thanks." said Naki, walking up the stairs. She opened the door and sat in her room. Kakashi blinked then looked to Naruto and Sasuke.

---

Naki opened one eye staring at her door, which she heard stomping toward. She opened her door and walked in front of Naruto.

"Hey. Got a minute?" asked Naki to the depressed looking boy. He blinked then nodded. She led him to her room and they sat on the bed next to each other. "I…overheard what happened. I'm not going to criticize you at all. I'm just telling you, you are who you are; don't take what other people say to judge you. I know you've had it rough, Inari barley understands what it feels to be alone. You felt the whole pain of it…I have no right to say this, since I had a family, who died normally. I don't understand, but I'd like to. Naruto, I like you, unlike most people, I do. Just because they _think _they know they judge you…Don't take it. Remember, this team is your family, and even if we die then we will stay with you still. Until the end I'd think." Said Naki, slapping Naruto's heart softly. "Alright? Understand. We are your family, and you don't need to become Hokage for that. But…you know what? If I ever got the chance to pick a Hokage…your first on my list." said Naki, making her eyes into Arcs. Naruto grinned, smiling at the girl.

"Thanks. Naki-chan." Said Naruto.

"No problem. I gotta watch out for my brother right. From now on, you're my brother, and anyone messes with you, they mess with me!" said Naki, wrapping a arm around his shoulder. He laughed in reply.

---

Naki slowly got up, looking outside of the window, she noticed how …bright it was.

"Man, talk about a bad sleep." She muttered, rubbing her head. She got up and went downstairs and noticed Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and Inari's mother. "Hey Tsunami-san. Did Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, and Naruto-san leave already?" asked Naki.

"Naruto-kun is still here but the rest had left." Said Tsunami.

"…I overslept…I will take my leave. Goodbye Tsunami-san. Tell Naruto I said hi." Said Naki, walking outside. Tsunami nodded and Naki quickly jumped into the trees, her eye set on the bridge. Her left eye starting to open. "Kakashi-sensei, I am prepared for the consequences." Whispered Naki.

----------------------------

Please review!! I feel I am writing something crappy!

Well anyway,

Next Chapter Naki opens her left eye ooooohhhh….


	4. Clan Reaveled

Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

Thanks for Reviewing

**Long Winded**

**BlackSnowPetals**

I've read the manga, so something's I take from the manga.

**Clan Revealed**

Nutori looked up then around.

"Zabuza-san…the one eyed pest is here…the second is about 20 meters back." she said simply. Zabuza just shrugged carelessly. "I get permission to take her?" asked Nutori. She didn't even need a nod from Zabuza, she was already rushing past Kakashi. Right when Nutori had ran past Kakashi, she was pushed hard into the ground, Naki with her scythe out, hammering into Nutori's Kunai, her left eye opened slightly. Zabuza laughed.

"No one can beat Nutori when it comes to strength." Said Zabuza. Kakashi glanced at Naki, worry in his eyes. Naki's pushed hard and slid away, landing a few feet away.

"Are you really blind?" asked Nutori, her head cocked curiously to the left. Naki sighed.

"I didn't want my Bloodline limit shown when it wasn't full mastered yet…but…" she shrugged. "How can I win?" she shrugged again and her left eye burst open. Nutori stepped back in surprise. What glared at her …was one brown right eye… and one pure black, gold iris…sliver slit eye. Nutori suddenly blinked at her then laughed.

"What can one eye of a Doujutsu do?" asked Nutori.

"My Doujutsu is different, I only need half of it to beat you…" said Naki, reading her stance.

"…that's a lie…she can't use her Doujutsu fully or the after affects would damage her horribly and wouldn't be ready for another fight." Thought Kakashi to himself. Nutori charged, she aimed to shoot a kunai at Naki but to her surprise a kunai flew at her and embedded in her leg, Naki her head was only turned to the left slightly.

"Here's a lesson on my Doujutsu, When both eyes are activated, all of my clan abilities are activated, when I only have one eye, then only that ability can be used. Have you figured out what ability that is though?" asked Naki. Nutori ran through handseals.

"I'll find out!" shouted Nutori. She stomped her foot in the puddle of water after finishing handseal's and a large amount of needles came at her. Naki ran through different handseal's and a large amount of water shot up, like a shield.

"Water element, water wall." Said Naki simply.

"…it can't copy jutsu…so what can it do?" asked Nutori, charging again, her fist flying at Naki. Naki, using her palms moved Nutori's fist away easily and kicked her in the stomach. Naki laughed sheepishly, her scythe back on her back.

"weellll…here's a hint. You can't hit me unless you're faster then me." Said Naki, getting into a good reflex stance. "…and to be faster then me, you must have tried to perfect it your whole life like I did." Said Naki. Nutori blinked in surprise.

"…you're from the Hekimetsuki clan…aren't you?" asked Nutori.

"Exactly. My families cursed eye is either Blind, or holds the gold silver slit eye, which allows me to read and come up with counter movements." said Naki. Nutori suddenly grinned cockily.

"…yes…but the after effects are horrible I heard…" said Nutori. "It's more of curse then a Bloodline limit."

"I finish it fast, no it's not." Said Naki, disappearing and reappearing behind Nutori. "and in this manner, it will take me 3 minutes." Said Naki. Nutori turned to punch but Naki's hands blocked it and she twisted it causing Nutori to fall backward. Naki backed up and pulled a shuriken out, aiming and firing it. Nutori dodged barley then got kneed in the face. Naki smiled brightly. What she didn't notice is she wandered from her allies. She strayed her eyes to look at a bunch of ice mirrors and screaming about idiots. Naki sighed then noticed the punch coming at her; she bent down then flipped up quickly and banged heads with Nutori purposely. Naki then noticed how long Nutori had been dragging it. "We've been fighting for a short time but for how short, the consequences are getting worse…" "Forgive me, but this needs to end." Said Naki, charging, grabbing Nutori's feet, knocking her down. Naki pulled her scythe out, and with great speed and accuracy, she cut at the Achilles tendon in Nutori's legs. Nutori dodged the other shot to her right foot. She screamed in pain. "I cannot kill, for I don't stain my hands. But…I will **not **allow you to hurt my allies." Her black eye glared at Nutori. Nutori got up slowly. Naki disappeared.

"Where are you!" shouted Nutori.

"…However…I do not fear…to kill if I must!" Naki appeared beside Nutori, her scythe at her throat. Naki stuck her scythe just to gently slice Nutori, as a warning.

"Retreat now and death won't come to you." Said Naki. Then…she felt powerful…evil Chakra. Naki immediately shut her left eye, canceling her bloodline limit. She then looked to Nutori who punched her in the face, sending Naki sliding across the cold, puddle filled bridge. Naki glared.

"Why did you return your jutsu?" asked Nutori, balancing on one foot. "Because now…you're dead!" shouted Nutori. Naki looked around…as if confused. She stood up and barley dodged Nutori's fist. She kicked out like a mule, knocking Nutori away.

"I feared this…whoever's strong Chakra that is…would make me go nuts…but now that my Bloodline limit is canceled…my vision is blurred…." Naki looked around. "Nutori…It's time you give up." Said Naki. Nutori, barley standing, looked at her in confusing, not that Naki could see it though. Naki ran through handseals. "Lightening rod Jutsu." Her hands suddenly had sparks shooting out of them randomly, not very far though, only about a Centimeter. Naki charged and slammed her hands down on the ground, jumping out of the puddle. Nutori, shouted in pain, the electricity traveling to her. Naki then heard a bang noise, indicating Nutori had fallen to the ground. Naki turned her blurred vision to where Kakashi was then sighed. "My bloodline limit eats my Chakra thin!" thought Naki, looking around. "who's Chakra was that foul…" she walked foreword. A hand stopped her. She looked a saw a blurry face, half blue half gray. "May I ask who is touching me…?" asked Naki. She then recognized the lazy eyes. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei. You should know my Bloodline limit right?" asked Naki.

"Ya…" he replied looking over in a different direction.

"What's wrong?" asked Naki. She looked over to the place he was looking to. …a pink…ish red…blob was close to a blue…blob. Naki sighed. "What I wouldn't do for a pair of glasses right now…" she whispered to herself. She walked over and sat next to…the pink thing. "Sakura-san…right?" asked Naki. Sakura looked at Naki and noticed her eyes looked…distracted. Naki looked closer. "Yep. Why are you crying?" asked Naki.

"Sa…Sasuke…Sasuke-kun is…" said Sakura brokenly, pointing to the boy. Naki looked at him closely. Her eye widened in surprise.

"…Sasuke-san…?" asked Naki, shaking him lightly. She then placed her cold fingers to his neck, checking his pulse. She gave a sigh of relief. "Sakura-san, he's alive…barley, but alive." Said Naki. She stood up and looked around for the jumpy blonde. "Naruto-san!" shouted Naki randomly.

"Hey Hey!" came an annoyed voice. Her attention turned to a bunch of blurry blobs. …One really short blob caught her attention, which came over and kicked a something on the ground. Naki squinted her eyes. "That…boy…he looks like that masked boy." Thought Naki to herself. Naki looked to Sakura. "…Sakura-san …can…can…you…can you…hel…p…never mind…" muttered Naki, looking away. Sakura looked to her curiously, now knowing Sasuke would be okay. "…I was just…" muttered Naki. Sakura put two and two together.

"Well, Gato is here and he kicked Haku, which is making Zabuza mad." Said Sakura. Naki looked at her in surprise. Sakura laughed lightly. "Naki, I saw you open your eye and how you looked unfocused." Said Sakura. Naki laughed sheepishly.

"Thanks Sakura-san." Said Naki. Naki turned her attention back to the blobs. She then noticed an orange blob.

"Naruto is next to Zabuza…." Said Sakura. "Naruto gave him a Kunai knife?!" thought Sakura. She saw Zabuza charge, cutting them all down to pieces, chasing a small blob. Naki whistled.

"Okay I saw that one!" said Naki. She turned her head away, Gato's head flying off. Sasuke started to get up. Naki turned to him. "Sasuke-san your awake! I'm glad you escaped death." Said Naki, squatting next to him.

"What do you mean 'escape death!'?" asked Sakura.

"…well when your almost dead…it's hard to tell pulse…sooooo…I lied to make you feel better." Said Naki sheepishly. Sakura glared at her.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun's alive!" shouted Sakura. Naki smiled and started walking toward the blonde. She stopped when she heard angry slamming of a butt of a sword.

"You guys are feeling a bit too safe!" shouted one of Gato's many guards. "Now that our money bag is dead! We have no choice but to kill you!" they shouted, angry war cries to attack. An arrow appeared in front of them and Naki turned, right behind Sakura and Sasuke (or what she presumed to be) were a bunch of people. Naki smiled more. Naruto grinned as the faces of the enemy turned to fear. Naruto then used Shadow clone jutsu, creating 5 of himself. Kakashi then did the same handsign. …Naki fell back in surprise. There were twice as many Kakashi's as the enemies army! She sat down and closed her other eye in an arc smile. The enemies ran for their lives and Naki looked at Kakashi, who went to Zabuza. Naki smiled more and opened her right eye then went to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san. I need to take those needles out." said Naki. Sasuke looked at her funny as she wandered to Tazuna instead, who was wearing blue too. She looked up. "…wow…Sasuke you sure got taller." Said Naki.

"…umm…Naki…Sasuke-kun is over here." Said Sakura. Naki blinked then sighed and walked over to Sasuke.

---

'TUG!!!'

"Would you stop that!" shouted an angry voice.

"It is **not **my fault I'm doing community service and pulling out the spikes in **your **body!" shouted Naki angrily. She was sitting behind Sasuke, who was partly Band-Aid full, his shirt on the side which Sakura was sowing. Naki sighed again. "Why did I decide to do this again?" asked Naki to Sakura.

"Because Kakashi sensei needs rest from using too much Chakra and Naruto doesn't know how." Said Sakura. Naki sighed. She pulled another needle roughly out of Sasuke's back. He glared at her, which she could now see, her vision back to normal.

"I know you told me to stop but…it's a pain in my butt when you're as stiff as a log!" said Naki. He tried his best to loosen up…which didn't work at all. Naki smiled softly. "Okay okay, I get it. You tried, that's all that matters." Said Naki, who pulled another out, much more gently. She then put another Band-Aid on that spot and sighed again. "…Sasuke-san I need to do the ones on your neck now…" she said slowly. Sasuke didn't move. "I'll take that as a 'go ahead'." Said Naki. She pulled one out and noticed him stiffen more. "…that sucks." She looked over the needles. She tapped her chin in thought. Tsunami came in, a large amount of bandages in her arms.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Horrible! I can't figure out how to make this painless…" she glared at the needles. She then had an angry mark over her head. She grabbed four, 2 in between each finger. "I'm pulling the rest out!" she said. Sasuke twitched in his shoulder, then she tugged them all out at once quickly and a bit roughly. Sasuke twitched again. She stared at the needles, blood dripping from them. "oopsy…" she muttered. She sighed sheepishly then grabbed a bandage and started wrapping it around his neck. He opened his mouth but she shushed him with a stare. "You can't wrap it around yourself. You'd kill yourself." She glared then continued, putting a metal claw and clipping them together. "There we go!" she said simply. "You have to put band-aids on your legs though." Said Naki. "I will NOT do that." She said sternly, in a joking manner. She pat him on the back gently and got up, stretching. "Sakura-san, you Naruto-san, Sasuke-san and Kakashi-Sensei went to burry Zabuza right?" asked Naki.

"Ya, we buried that woman you fought too." said Nutori. Naki looked confused.

"Why would you burry her? She didn't die…did she?" asked Naki. Sakura sighed.

"She was killed by Gato's men while unconscious." Said Sakura sadly. Naki exhaled and opened the door.

"Where is Naruto-san?" asked Naki.

"He's in his room I think." Replied Sakura.

"Thanks. Tell me if you need help again Sasuke-san." Said Naki leaving. Sasuke didn't look too happy. Naki smirked at the look he gave the door then smiled normally, looking down the hall. She knocked on Naruto's door. "Naruto-san? It's me." Said Naki. No answer. She glanced at the door oddly then kicked it slightly. "Naruto-san!" said Naki again. …still no answer. Naki gave the door an annoyed glare. "You sound defying Door OPEN!" said Naki madly, kicking it much harder then she meant. 'BOOM' she blinked her right eye. "ooooohhhh nooo…Naki had an accident…" she stared at where her foot SHOULD be…which was actually in a hole through the door. She went to try and pull her foot out but then shouted in pain, apparently a piece of wood was stabbing into her foot. She then heard footsteps and she quickly walked closely to the door.

"What…are you doing?" asked Sakura, looking at her confused.

"umm…nothing!" said Naki.

"Why are you so close to the door then?" asked Sakura.

"Ummm…I…umm…am cleaning the door with my tongue!" said Naki. Sakura put her hands on her hips and walked beside Naki. She noticed the foot.

"…What did you do…?" asked Sakura.

"…umm…kicked the door?" said Naki sheepishly. Sakura sighed and bent down, she gave Naki's foot a quick tug…and She shouted in pain, her foot still wedged in the wall.

"…hmmm…" muttered Sakura.

"I think…my foot's stuck…" said Naki simply.

---

Naruto rolled and fell off his bed, hearing screaming and shouting from the other side of his door.

"I've been stuck like this for 2 hours already!" complained Naki. Naruto got up and stared at the foot stuck in his wall, the ninja shoe black in color and a small blood trail dripping from the shoe. Naruto knocked on the door. "Naruto-san! You are in there!" said Naki in surprise.

"Naki-chan! What's wrong?" asked Naruto. "…and why is your foot through the door?" asked Naruto.

"…long story." Said Naki.

"Naruto don't move the door!" said Sakura. "Where is the piece of wood imbedded in Naki's foot?" asked Sakura. A sudden boom was heard and Naruto looked at another hole in the wall in surprise, a fist sticking out of it. "Where?" asked Sakura.

"…Sakura-san…your very strong." Said Naki frightfully.

"To the left…" said Naruto. Sakura's hand wandered left. "I mean right!" said Naruto. Sakura's hand went to the right. "Down and a little closer to the door!" said Naruto. Sakura's hand found a piece of thick wood, she quickly tore it out and Naki ripped her foot out of the hole and opened the door, smiling at Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto-san, Sakura-san." Said Naki. Naki sat down and her hand glowed blue, she ran two fingers over the wound on her foot and it healed easily.

"You're a medic-nin?" asked Sakura, surprised.

"No!" said Naki surprised. "My clan usually are Medic-nin's or ANBU. So I know a little bit of healing, but my Chakra doesn't work to good with it so I avoid healing large injuries." Said Naki simply. She got up. "Kakashi-sensei said around this time we will leave." Said Naki. Naruto looked at her curiously but started walking down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For those of you who read _Long Winded_'s stories would know she's good at giving a laugh or too. well she Beta's these for me and add's funny parts. She is also the creator for _Dragon Tattoo_ and she also Created our Naki character. So if you know, she avoids Mary-sue's as much as she can. So everything has a Consequence. Just to make sure you understand.**

**And thanks to**

**Black SnowPetals**

**Again for reviewing!**

**Also…you should know Long winded's love for creatures…**

**So what creature this time??? Guess….-grins- we will never know…atleast yet.**


	5. Chuunin Exam's Start

Thanks for reviewing

**Long Winded**

**BlackSnowPetals**

**-Kishumi-**

**Chuunin Exams**

Naki yawned, rising from her bed. …the nightmares…they plagued her once again.

_Naki glanced around her, dead people…dropped onto the ground covered in puddles of their own blood. One eye glared at her in glee, the same color eye as her bloodline limit, the right eye was closed. The **creature **was abnormally large, which had another body in it's mouth. It grinned hatefully at the girl in front of it. _

"_**Nakimetsume! Why do you avoid Kuroshin? It is no curse as I am." **Said the beast, some odd, sliver slashes glowed brightly for a moment before dieing down. _

"…_My bloodline limit can not be used. Its cursed ability will kill anyone around me…" whispered Naki to the monster._

_  
**"Your mind is always plagued with me. There is nothing you can do about it…Your bloodline limit…It won't be mastered unless you use it…how many times have you used it now? Two?" **asked the beast._

"…_One time I used it…You know what YOU did…second time…I used it was against…that…**thing **I used it recently…" she muttered. the beast grinned at her hesitation._

"_**Yes…and you so fearfully avoided using your bloodline limit when that…strong pulse of Chakra came…its smelt so good too…" **_

"_Get out of my head! Stop plaguing me!" screamed Naki. _

That's what her nightmare usually was…a talk with that beast. "Kuroshin…should I use it more often…no…not after…_that_." Thought Naki. She quickly stuffed food into her mouth and went into the bathroom.

---

She walked, a frown on her face…letting her feet take her to where she was suppose to be going. Unknown to her, she passed right by Sasuke. He looked at her, noticing the horrible look upon her usually smiley face. He ignored it and continued on. Naki sat on the bars of the bridge…staring off. After a couple hours Sakura came, then Naruto. Naruto waved his hand in front of Naki, who still didn't move.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Naruto.

"She walked the whole way like that." Replied Sasuke simply. Naruto, wasted a good 2 hours trying to get Naki to respond then Kakashi popped out of nowhere, causing Naki to fall into the water in surprise. Naruto looked over the railing.

"Hey she moved! Sakura-chan she moved!" said Naruto. Sakura looked to the soaked girl, who climbed out of the water. She shook off, much like a dog, or cat. She then stood and sighed.

"Not a good day already." She muttered.

"_**Your sister is the only one left…and she's still in the hospital from shock…" **hissed the beast. _Naki whined quietly. They looked at her oddly.

"…what?" asked Naki to them. Naruto turned from his dreamy look and turned to Kakashi, speaking of something then getting another dreamy look. Naki sighed and got up, following after Kakashi.

---

She glared at the weed, pulling hard on it. "Come out darn you!" she snarled. The Weed finally broke off and she went flying into a stack of Herbs. She blinked as a large, old woman came over and glared at Naruto hatefully. Naki slowly crept away. Sighed and hiding beside Sasuke. "How terrifying." She sighed lightly. Her frown was still slightly there…Sasuke glared suspiciously.

"What is she hiding from us…" thought Sasuke darkly. Naki got up and walked to Kakashi.

"Where are we going next?" asked Naki.

"Cleaning a river. Might as well head there…" said Kakashi, not even looking away from his perverted book. Naki followed behind him closely…a sense of insecurity ran through her body.

---

'tackle, boom'

"OW!" screamed Naki, rubbing her head. she had rammed her head into Naruto's knee, knocking him off balance slightly. She quickly, by reflex grabbed his hand and got up. "You okay Naruto-san?" asked Naki. Naruto nodded. As soon as she let go of Naruto's hand he dripped over a random object and started falling down stream. "Naruto-san!" whined Naki, charging after Naruto. Naruto soon fell down the waterfall and Naki had a look of horror on her face. Sasuke then ran past her, a string in his hand. Naki turned around and went to Kakashi. "next please Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naki. Kakashi looked up from his book. Today…Naki seemed…anxious…to leave…

"Something disturbing you?" asked Kakashi.

"…nothing." Replied Naki, her fake smile wide. He shrugged and got up.

---

They walked dogs without much conflict…except Naruto got a big dog that dragged him into a Trap field…but that wasn't important. After that they headed back. Naki waved at Naruto in a good-bye manner and left. She jumped on top of the thin fence and walked on top of the thin part easily. She tripped clumsily over a stuck out part and gripped the side of it like it was a life-line. She sighed again.

"One bad thing after another…" she sighed again, getting up and climbing up a tree. She walked calmly across the trees and fence line for several minutes until she saw Sasuke fly fast her. She blinked in confusing. Her left eye opened slightly, and then closed. She rushed off after. "I've wasted strength for speed and sneak…lets hope whoever Sasuke is after is not good enough to sense me." thought Naki to herself disappearing completely. She followed Cautiously after Sasuke, who looked behind him for a moment before going farther. She watched silently from her spot on top of a branch, looking carefully at Sasuke and the purple faced boy chocking a young boy. Sasuke chucked a pebble forcing the Odd faced boy to drop the boy. Naki suddenly looked down. She glared then slowly and cautiously crept up the tree. Teal eyes glared at her and she froze in her spot. "he saw me…" thought Naki silently. The teal eyes glared at the boy on the ground next.

"Kankuro, stop." came a hateful voice. Naki froze completely.

"He glares like a basilisk…" thought Naki dangerously.

"Gaara, these brats started the fig-"shut up, or I'll kill you." glared Gaara. Gaara then glared at Naki again. "I am sorry for the trouble he caused." He said untruthfully. He disappeared in a swirl of sand and appeared next to Kankuro. They started walking and Sakura got into a conversation of the Sand Village. Naki disappeared and reappeared next to Sakura, who jumped.

"They got a traffic pass." Replied Naki, pointing to a small odd square object sticking slightly out of the woman's pocket. She looked at her oddly then smirked cockily.

"Oh? So you saw my traffic pass?" said the woman easily.

"…Temari, of the sand right?" asked Naki. She looked confused. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura looked to her in confusion. "here for the Chuunin exams which start this first of July right?" asked Naki. Temari nodded. Sasuke landed beside Naki, giving her a questioning glare.

"You, identify yourself." Commanded Sasuke. Temari blushed.

"me?" asked Temari.

"The spook next to you." said Sasuke. Gaara turned around.

"Gaara of the desert, who are you?" asked Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Said Sasuke. Naki's felt a sudden jolt, which was slightly noticeable.

"…Abnormal Chakra you have…Gaara-san." Said Naki. Gaara glared suspiciously.

"Can she tell…?" thought Gaara. "…I also am curious of who you are…" came his hateful voice.

"…Hekimetsuki…Naki." replied Naki. They left simply. Naki sighed, rubbing her left eye.

"What did you mean Naki?" asked Sasuke, glaring yet again suspiciously.

"…who knows…I bluffed." said Naki sheepishly. Her left eye twitched.

"Liar." That was Sasuke's angry thought over this. Naki quickly disappeared. A soft voice spoke over them.

"Naki-chan…she never enjoyed meeting Sand-nins." A ninja with a sign of a music note was next to them, a glare on his face. He had spiky red hair in every direction and green eyes. He wore a gray scarf around his upper arm and yellow pants, a yellow vest over a gray long sleeve shirt.

"Who might you be?" asked Sakura.

"…hmm…oh! Huganmatsu. But you can just call me Hugan. I use to be friends with her…" he whistled. "She's too defensive though…" he sighed again. "Oh wait…I shouldn't be here!" said Hugan. He quickly teleported away.

"…that…was odd…" muttered Naruto.

---

"I think I'm calling in sick." Glared Naki at the door, she had woken up late. A paper flicked through the window, smacking her in the back of the head. she picked it up.

"Hekimetsuki Naki has my permission to enter into the Chuunin exam?" read Naki. She looked up and glared out the window, Kakashi there, waving. She sighed and climbed out and looked at him oddly. "…okay then…" she looked at Kakashi oddly.

"If you enter…refrain from using…Mizukoujin and most of all…Raikoujin." Said Kakashi softly.

"…How did you know about them…?" asked Naki.

"…Your father had Raijin, your mother had Mizukou." He answered.

"…mm…okay Kakashi-sensei. Expect me there though." Smiled Naki. Kakashi smiled with Arc eyes and disappeared. "Kakashi-sensei was right…" she turned and started running through the woods until a rain ninja appeared right in her face. "I'm in no mood for this." Naki placed one hand out.

---

"sleeeeepppp…." Was all Naki muttered, walking like a mummy. "I think I should have dropped out like Sakura-san did…" muttered Naki.

_Naki stuck her hand out and suddenly, the ninja in front of her changed shapes…to…a monster…the thing from her nightmares. Naki twitched, her Chakra flared dangerously. _

"_That's the **wrong **form to change to!" snarled Naki madly. _

Naki looked lazily walked to Naruto and Sasuke.

"…Sakura said she would sit out…" muttered Naki. Sakura then walked behind her.

"I decided to come." Said Sakura. Naki smiled.

"That's great." Said Naki. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be back soon." Said Naki, walking off. She sighed dreadfully, opening a door on the left, entering the girls bathroom. A girl with green hair with a sound note on her Forehead protector reflected off the light. Naki ignored her and entered a stall. The girl grinned largely before leaving, the familiar gray pants and vest. Naki came out minutes later, sighing lightly. She opened the door and went to go out, had she not tripped over something random. Naki fell flat on her face. She looked at the same girl she had passed before with the Headband on her upper arm. "Sound ninja?" thought Naki to herself. She whistles then smiled.

"Hey. I'm Remi! Hugan knows quite a bit about you. So who are you anyway?" asked Remi. Naki's eyes widen.

"…Huganmatsu?" asked Naki slowly. Remi nodded. Naki got up from the ground and started walking.

"Where are you going! We've still got 30 minutes before the exam. Lets talk." Said Remi. Naki sighed then smiled.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" asked Naki.

"I was wond-"Remi, what are you doing…?" asked the voice of a male, who appeared next to Naki. He had a mask on the side of his face which looked like a demon; he then had a cloth mask over the bottom half of his face. He then wore simple gray shirt and black shorts.

"Hey…Kunomaru-san? What are you doing here?" asked Remi.

"Huganmatsu-san commanded us to avoid _her." _Spoke Kunomaru calmly, nodding in Naki's direction. Naki then looked at the time then she almost fell, **again.**

"Forgive me but I gotta leave! I've got 20 minutes!" shouted Naki. "and it takes 5 to get there!" complained Naki, charging with slow speed as to not give away her speed advantage to her enemies.


	6. Kuroshin BLack heart

I'm hoping this chapter can help you learn about Naki a bit.

Thanks for reviewing-

**Long winded**

**Kuroshin, "Black Heart"**

Naki slid into the stair room and furiously climbed the stairs, her eyes shut tightly. She collided right into someone, falling on her butt.

"…You're late." Glared Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi behind him.

"…ehehe…sorry Sasuke-san. I ran into…some trouble." Muttered Naki, standing up. The two of them walked closer to Kakashi. He smiled at her. They walked in and Naki quickly walked off to a far corner, immediately feeling pressured. Random Genin started coming up to Team 7, speaking to them. Naki avoiding listening to them, looking carefully through everyone. Her eye stopped on the three familiar Sound nins…then Huganmatsu. Her eye turned to an evil look. A bit of screaming got her attention and she looked to Ino and Sakura. Her eye turned to a light haired boy, wearing a lot of…purple walking toward the small Genin group. Naki sighed and walked closer to see what they speak about, her ears strained, but she could hear them.

"Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert." Came Sasuke's voice. A puff of smoke came and explanations later. Another puff, more explanations Naki's expression turned lazy and she walked back over.

"…Hey hey…Kabuto-san. What about Naki?" asked Naruto. Sasuke then looked closer at Kabuto.

"Naruto! Why would you ask about Naki?" asked Sakura.

"…well Sakura-chan…we don't know anything about her!" said Naruto, jumping up and down.

"…Do you have someone named Hekimetsuki Naki?" asked Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. Kabuto grabbed a random card.

"…I don't have someone specifically named Hekimetsuki Naki, but I do have someone named Hekimetsuki Nakimetsume." Said Kabuto, activating the card. A cloud of smoke came then a picture of Naki came up, who looked menacing, but her left eye was still closed. "according to this, Nakimetsume, or as she calls herself, 'Naki' who went on several missions before joining team 7, one going to the Land of Sand. Her family all died on the same day, same time she disappeared and came back right when the killer fled. It says her strength is horrible, but her speed is abnormally high, her weapon is a large scythe and she's blind in the left eye." Explained Kabuto. It was silent …for the longest of time (specifically 2 minutes). Sakura looked at Naruto, who had started Shaking madly after that… Naruto started screaming.

"I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO! And I am **NOT **losing to ANY of you! UNDERSTAND?!" shouted Naruto. Naki smiled. She stood up then footsteps were coming to her. She looked and saw Hugan. He grinned.

"Hey. So you mind answering a question for me?" asked Hugan, already sending Naki into a Stiff sensation.

"Yes…you may Hugan-san." Said Naki.

"…What happened to your family anyway? I heard what that Kabuto guy said." said Huganmatsu, a smirk on his face, cocky and positive that he had gotten to her. A loud, angry roar came and he found himself smashed against the wall. Sasuke looked over and noticed Naki's hateful face, the same menacing look was on her face like it was on the card. Her left eye ripped open, which was pure black in color. Sakura's face screwed up into a terrified look, a heavy, bloodthirsty Aura crowded the area. Sasuke then noticed something deep inside the black eye started to come out, something blue…like Chakra was charging into it or something. Then the Chakra turned gold, like starting to form a gold eye or something, round or related.

"What are you doing Naki-chan?" asked Naruto. Sasuke noticed the gold color disappear completely and her eye shut completely. Naki let go of Hugan's shirt, she smiled.

"Nothing. Just saying hi to an old friend." Said Naki. Hugan glared at her then left. Sasuke walked over to her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"…what was what?" asked Naki nervously.

"…Hn, I saw it. That gold in your eye."

"…you deserve to know if you've seen it…" answered Naki.

"…It's called Kuroshin… or 'Black Heart'. It's my Bloodline limit Doujutsu. Sasuke-san, it's a curse, I used it against Zabuza's allies." Said Naki. Sasuke still glared suspiciously but knew he would get no more information. He left her alone.

"Hey Punks! Don't start a fight or I'll have you kicked out of here!" snarled a voice. A man appeared, wearing quite a bit of black. "Morino Ibiki!" Naki stiffened. He soon started to explain the test they were being forced to do.

---

The test had started two minutes ago…and yet she was still as confused as a donkey. "I don't get the faintest clue on how to do this." She thought sadly. She looked carefully to the person next to her, Neji was his name? Sasuke was 2 seats behind her, Sakura was **wayyy **back and Naruto was much to far in front. She grunted in annoyance. She sat there…for maybe 4 minutes…until she noticed the furious tapping of pencils. "I'm not a genius…" she thought to herself…Then she smirked. "but the person next to me is…and they all think I'm blind." She sighed lightly. "But that would mean I would have to use Kuroshin to see…" she thought to herself darkly. "or…I could use Kuroshin to it's fullest Extent…but I've never used Kuroshin that far…" she sighed, her hand slipped down her face then landed to a pocket on her cloak…she fingered…a paper? She pulled it out and looked at it secretly.

"If you've seen this you figured out I gave you it. I won't want you failing this early without me killing you…" she stared at the answers then at the end of the paper it said in big letters. "**love, Hugan." **Her eyes glared harshly at the paper. She glared and compared her questions with his answers…she glared at him, who was right in front of her. He smirked, she felt it. "…I don't want you dieing on me…"

---

"Put your pencil's down. I will now tell you the Tenth Question. But before it, there is something I must say…" …Naki gave a sideways glance. Someone entered, who had gone to the bathroom. "I will now explain. You do not need to take the Tenth Question. if you choose not to, leave with your team and have a chance to become a Chuunin next year…or fail this year with your allies and never get a chance to become a Chuunin again." Said Ibiki Harshly. Everything went to an awkward silence. Many people, one at a time start raising their hands. Naruto started to nervously raise his hand. Naruto then slammed his hand down. Naki jumped in surprise.

"Man! SCREW YOU!" shouted Naruto loudly…so loudly and so powerful Naki couldn't help but grin. "Even if I'm stuck as a Genin forever! I'll become Hokage!" shouted Naruto, slamming back down into his seat.

"…Did he even consider out feelings? Not that I would back out…" said Naki to herself, a grin on her face.

"I will ask one more time…are you sure you don't want to quit?" asked Ibiki. Naki grinned more widely.

"I agree, why should we be scared of a question? No matter what there's always more then one chance." Said Naki.

"hmph, well then, You all…" Naki waited anxiously. "pass." Said Ibiki.

"What is the meaning of this? What about the tenth Question?" shouted Sakura. Ibiki laughed.

"There was no such thing!" he replied. Naki anime fell off her chair.

"What were the other nine questions for? A waste?" asked Temari. Naki then sat back up.

"Those were to test your Information gathering skills. Two ninja were put in here that already knew the answers to be subjected to be cheated off of." Said Ibiki. Two ninja's rose their arms in reply.

"Of course! It would be hard not to know." Said Naruto laughing loudly. Naki fell off her chair again.

"he…didn't…know?" thought Naki.

"Information is very important! It's a matter of life and death!" Ibiki pulled off the Bandana off his head, showing his terrible injured skull. "Chuunin's lead others! You need these skills to become Chuunin's or you will lead your friends, your companions, your allies to their deaths. You cannot be a fool." Replied Ibiki, putting the Bandana back. "I wish you all luck." Said Ibiki. Naki sat up in her seat and sighed, just then a ball busted through a window, and Kuani's were shot up, holding up a large sheet of cloth saying,

"**Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here!" **

"This is no time to be happy! I am your second Examiner! Mitarashi Anko!" shouted Anko. "Everyone! FOLLOW ME!" shouted Anko. Naki anime fell off her chair, yet again. She got up partly and sat on the ground.

"I am **not **falling off my chair anymore." pouted Naki.

"…bad timing." Said Ibiki.

"78? You let 78 pass? Ahh… you're too soft. No matter, I'll cut it in half. Anyway. Ask your teacher for the location tomorrow!" commanded Anko. As soon as the door opened Naki rushed out of there and sat in the large room before the room she just came out of. She sighed deeply scratching at her face. She started walking home slowly then she glanced back to her team and a smile formed on her face before grabbed Naruto and Sakura's hands.

"You are coming with me!" said Naki.

"Where are we going Naki-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Ramen shop." Said Naki dropping their hands. "My buy." Said Naki. Naruto jumped high and ran off toward the ramen shop. Naki shrugged. Sakura sighed and ran after Naruto. Naki smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Let go of me." He glared

"Right now you are my Captive therefore your opinions have been completely denied!" said Naki, dragging Sasuke by his hand. He looked at his hand, which was occupied with hers, her fingers entwined with his. …He'd let it go…just this once. She _did _help him out with the needle thing.

---

Naki sighed happily, her beef ramen sliding into her mouth easily.

"Why did you take us out for Ramen anyway Naki-chan?" asked Naruto.

"welll…see, I just thought of something, we are a group of four, and since I'm probably the weakest link, I'm gonna die. Sooo, I wanted to spend some time with you guys!" said Naki lightly and carelessly. An awkward silence fell upon them, and then Naruto slurped the rest of his ramen in his mouth.

"How could you think that!" asked Naruto. Sakura looked at her surprised.

"Well, think of it this way. I've got a bad feeling. But if we get out of this alive, I promise I'll buy us more Ramen. And Sasuke you have **no say in this!**" shouted Naki, accusingly pointing a finger at the number one Rookie.

"hn…" was his response.

" Your 'hn'-ing won't get you outta this one mister! You are forced to come, you have no say in this What-so-EVER!" said Naki. Sasuke ignored her Out of Character yell. "Don't ignore me!" she growled out. Sasuke…ignored her. Naki sighed. "Fine, Ignore me. But I will drag you here if it's the **last thing **I do." Said Naki, crossing her arms in a annoyed manner. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She suddenly snapped her fingers, leaving money of the table and turned to her friends/Companions. "I'll be a bit late for the Exam Tomorrow. I should be back by the time we get out to the gates though. I've already been briefed on the mission." Said Naki. Naruto nodded dumbly then spurted out.

"But why Naki-chan?" asked Naruto.

"…it's a long story. Mostly to see Hokage-sama. We have a small brief talk that needs to be discussed." Said Naki. She started to walk away.


	7. Exam Two Orochimaru

Thanks For Reviewing!! (AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!)

**Nicachan510**

**Long Winded**

**BlackSnowPetals**

**Exam two: Orochimaru. **

Naki glanced around then walked to the Hokage Tower. She entered quickly and the old man looked at her, then smiled from his place on his desk.

"Come, Sit down." He said, pointing to the seat in front of him. Naki bowed and did as told; her one brown eye scanned the room once before going to the old man. He nodded quietly then sighed. "Do you know why you are here?" asked the Hokage.

"…I……do slightly." replied Naki.

"You and I are the only to know of your families death, and lives...You and I also know your families deep secrets. I know how you feel toward your team, I know you think something might happen. For what is happening, you will need to put your trust in them. Trust them, and help them. Don't be like you were last time…" he whispered. Naki's face turned to an enraged look, one like the time she was on the card.

"My family died in a manner I don't want falling upon my companions. If I trust them, their deaths will come…painfully and slowly." Said Naki. The Hokage nodded.

"I understand, but I also called you here for this." Said the elder man. He turned in his chair and pulled a small box out that was a purple outlined in gold. He handed it to her, who opened it…and looked at it in confusion, her face changing out of it's Original angry look to that of her normal look around her team. The man nodded. "Your family would want you to have that." He said standing. Naki nodded and looked at the time, causing the old man to smile. "It's fine, I made sure to make it so you'd be on time." said the Hokage. Naki pocketed the object and bowed, then left. "think of what I said Nakimetsume…"

---

Naki ran across the large field, stopping in front of Anko, the Examiner.

"Hey. Do you know where my team is?" asked Naki.

"Naki right? Hokage-sama told me about it. They are lined up at gate 12." Said Anko. Naki nodded and gave her thanks then ran off to gate 12, which was only a couple meters off. Naki stopped next to Naruto and took a breather.

"Sorry about that. Hokage-Sama took his wonderful time bugging me about stuff that needed no prodding." Said Naki in an exaggerating manner. Anko nodded at her watch and put a thumb up to Naki, who put hers up in response. Anko rose her hand…and slammed it down.

"Start!" she shouted and the gates slammed open, allowing all the Genin to enter the Dark forest. As they leaped foreword, they stopped in a large opening. Naki looked around cautiously. After walking for about…a minute screams echoed loudly. Naki sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Sasuke-san. I'm leaving to go scout." Naki knew Sasuke would have trouble telling her and an enemy apart. She walked over, whispering something in his ear then walking off, completely disappearing after walking for about two feet. She quickly skid to the left off a large tree branch then charged foreword. With a quick snarl, she ripped foreword, meeting Huganmatsu. He blinked in surprise.

"You found me fast Naki-chan!" said Hugan. Her face was turned to an emotion filled rage. Her face it's original scowl. She put her hand out in front of her and put it so the finger tips went upward, like a claw. She turned in downward and slammed it downward, causing the floor to crumble into a mess of leaves and wood. Hugan looked confused. "Why did you go and waste your Chakra to show me that?" asked Hugan, glancing at the girls claw shaped hand, which had electricity surrounding it.

"It's showing you the nearness of your death." Naki glare hatefully. Her hand was soon surrounded in gold electricity, pulsing angrily. "Time to die Hugan…time to die…" Naki's anger scowl turned into a evil smile. "What killed my family..." she whispered somethings, Naki went through rapid unknown handseals that exist only through her family. When she finish, her evil smile twisted into something much more sinister. Hugan didn't have much time; He blinked, and then next found… himself headless.

---

Naki grunted, picking at her nails. Something stained them, so she was cleaning them by the river. "That's funny. I told Sasuke-san I would meet them here in 3 and a half hours…it's been 4." She muttered in an annoyed manner. "Should I go get them…?" she asked herself. She shrugged and nodded to herself. She found herself…worried. Her mind was telling her she cared, her heart told her she cared…but she refused it herself.

"I can't…" she whispered to herself. She then pushed herself to go faster, her legs hitting the ground harder. A loud noise echoed off the branches. She jumped into the water, muttering something. She landed on top of the water, electricity shooting out of the bottom of her feet, then she charged foreword, faster. Naki pulled the scythe out, her feet hitting the ground even faster. She skid to a stop where she had left her allies. …the place was…empty? She found a splotch of blood of the ground, two Kunai stuck on a branch behind her. She touched the blood; it was caked onto each other but seemed relatively newly shed. She walked around for a couple of minutes, then hearing feet contacting with branches she ran in that direction. When she got there, she noticed a worn out Sasuke, breathing in and out heavily, Sakura beside him. Naki let a breath she didn't know she was holding out. she looked for Naruto, not finding him she started to panic…then calmed herself and looked at someone stringed to a tree. Naki walked up the tree to where Sasuke was and breathed out loudly.

"Na-Naki!" said Sakura.

"Ya, I got worried." Said Naki, smiling. "I'm glad to see you all u-…." Naki looked to Sasuke's bleeding leg. She bent down in front of him, about to heal it but he put a hand up.

"Save…your Chakra." He said breathlessly. Naki had a brief moment of worry passing on her face before nodding and standing. She heard…snaps…she turned and stepped back in surprise. The man who had been…burnt out of what she had seen was walking toward them, another layer of skin under the layer he was wearing. Naki got in a fighting stance. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. You are no match for him." Said Sasuke. Naki sighed.

"So? I told you I had a bad feeling. Well…hey, can't say I didn't warn you. She lowered her stance, her eyes glaring. "You look familiar…" she whispered. The man smiled evilly.

"…I know you…I remember you well, young Prodigy." Replied the man.

"Orochimaru!" snarled Naki. Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"Young Prodigy? Her grades were average, if not worse." Thought Sakura. Naki glared hatefully at the man.

"Is that anyway to look at me?" asked Orochimaru. Naki glared still, hard and angry.

"Sorry Sasuke….I don't think I'll get to drag you to the Ramen shop after this after all…pity, I was so looking foreword to it." she muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"I want you and Sakura-san, to find Naruto-san and run." Said Naki.

"…Are you mad?" asked Sakura. "Your going to get yourself killed!" shouted Sakura.

"…That's not what I care about. My family died, I felt useless when it happened…just like you Sasuke-san. But…**what **killed my family is what hurt me even more. Maybe, you guys can get awa-"How very touching girl, but I don't have time for this. My new retainer is behind you." Said Orochimaru. "**GO!" **shouted Naki. Sakura looked at Naki, then grabbed Sasuke's hand and started dragging him.

"Sakura! What are you doing?!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sakura-san's right Sasuke-san! If you get away now you have a chance." said Naki. Sakura dragged Sasuke farther. Orochimaru went to go after, but a fast body slammed into him. He glared at the small girl. "Your fight it with me!" shouted Naki. Orochimaru aimed a punch; she dodge, as expected then he unexpectedly faked a kick, and tried to punch her side. But he failed to notice her left eye, open and wide. Her gold eye glared at him, easily dodging and kicking out her left to trip him. He jumped, avoiding her legs then she lifted her knee up, all while aiming a punch to his face. Orochimaru narrowly dodged, but when he landed, her knee flung out, effectively knocking him off the branch they were on. He quickly landed on his feet, then leaped back up, to find Naki not there. She appeared behind him, and she put her hands together, forming a large fist and slamming the man down to the ground. When she landed, the mud clone turned back to mud, and the real Orochimaru burst out from the ground, aiming a punch at the girl who barley dodged. "His speed matches mine if not faster!" she thought dangerously. It went on like this for a while, dodging, occasionally getting hit, and trying to hit him and fail. Her chakra was starting to run thin after what she did to Huganmatsu. Orochimaru kneed Naki in the chin, causing her to go flying upward, and he long kicked her back down, causing her to break the branch and fall down several before slamming into one of the bottom, spurting blood out of her mouth, she hacked in pain, spurting the blood all over the floor. Orochimaru then landed, slamming onto her back while she was coughing. She fell down in her blood, spurting more out. Orochimaru touched the blood, grinning widely.

"Ready to give up, young prodigy?" asked Orochimaru. A Shuriken slashed Orochimaru's cheek, causing him to look to Sasuke.

"What are you…" she stopped to cough. "…Doing here! I told you to run!" screamed Naki. Sasuke's Sharingan flared, and Orochimaru grinned widely, his head bursting foreword and biting Sasuke's neck. Naki's eyes widen, and her gold eye spun quickly, before fading to a yellow…then to a dark yellow, then the Chakra disappeared, causing her left eye to turn back to its normal pure black. She cursed. "I can only hold Kuroshin for so long, it eats my Chakra like a monster." She thought, coughing more blood up. Sasuke's scream of agony brought her out of her thoughts. She crawled toward Sasuke, all while looking for Orochimaru. She didn't spot the snake-like man so she poked Sasuke gently. "Sasuke?" she asked softly. He fell to his knees, yelling in pain. She looked for Sakura, but didn't find her anywhere. "Sasuke!" said Naki, shaking the boy. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it. she couldn't help but yelp, for the landing on her hand had not been soft. The most she felt was her ribs…but Sasuke seemed he himself was in pain. Naki looked around for Sakura again, then carefully tried to lift Sasuke up, only for her herself to scream in agony. She fell back down, smart enough to land on her side and **not **her ribs. Sasuke tumbled down next to her, who squeezed her hand harder. "Sakura-san!" shouted Naki in joy. Sakura, who had Naruto on her back, smiled at the girl.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura, running faster to the boy.

"Sakura-san don't touch him. He's in great agony right now." Said Naki. Naki's free hand wandered to where he was holding his neck. Her fingers pushed his hands away. She looked the mark over then blackish red Chakra flared around her hand. She attempted to heal the Tattoo like seal but failed miserably. Sasuke had gone limp, meaning he had fallen asleep. "Sakura-san, Find Anko-chan and tell her Naki had sent you, tell…" Naki took the time to cough. "Tell her Orochimaru is here." Said Naki. Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"But you…and Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura.

"…we will be fine. I've got one last trick up my sleeve even my family itself can't beat." Said Naki. Sakura gave her a worried look.

"But…"

"**Sakura!** I need your help! I broke two ribs, I can't move very far. You're the only one who can do this! Please Sakura…" asked Naki. Sakura nodded, a look of determination in her eyes. She gently put Naruto down and ran toward the gate exit, which wasn't far from their current location. Naki nodded. "Be safe." Naki carried Sasuke and Naruto to a small cave like tree's under roots. She looked at Naruto, who looked mostly uninjured. She rubbed her forehead. Right after, Hugan's two allies appeared in front of her. She glared angrily at them. "Leave me alone…" whispered Naki.

"You killed Hugan-san!" shouted Remi.

"….Do I look that dead to you?" Hugan's body was there, the head in his hand, talking. Naki sweatdropped.

"…yep…so not dead…" she muttered.

"That hurt by the way." Said Hugan, placing his head on his neck. Naki stood weakly.

"Ready to die?" asked Remi. Naki glared.

"Naki!" screamed Sakura. Naki looked at saw Sakura coming toward her.

"Where's Anko?" asked Naki.

"She's not there!" shouted Sakura. Naki cursed. Sakura looked to the ninja's.

"…Sakura…I hate to do this but I require your help to destroy the enemies." Said Naki. Sakura nodded.

---

Sakura, bruised and battered laid on the ground, her hair short, for she had cut it before time when it had snagged in Remi's fist. Beforehand, Zaku, Kin, and Dosu had come to aid them as well. Naki, she was against a tree, a Kunai sticking out of her stomach. Naki's eyes turned to Sakura, who presently was being kicked. Naki pouted.

"Well…I find this unfair…" she thought to herself. She gripped the Kunai and pulled it out painfully grunting. She aimed, and while Remi had not been paying attention it slashed her arm, causing her to yell in pain and turn to the grinning brown haired girl. She stood and her scythe was grabbed from it's place on the tree. She stood in a stance, ready to fight. Remi stopped her kicking and raised to punch Naki when a familiar voice echoed above them.

"Sakura, Naki who did this to you?" he demanded.

"…the none important people Sasuke…-san…" she whispered, looking to the boy, his body covered in tattoo's purple chakra flaring angrily.

"…Answer me specifically!" he snarled. She unconsciously stepped back in fear, a repulsive scent fled into her nose, and she hardened her stance.

"We did it. Got a problem about it Uchiha?" asked Remi. He turned to them, and disaster occurred, the tattoo's spread across his face, and he charged, stabbing Remi in the stomach with a Kunai, then kicking it deep into her, then charging to Zaku, ripping his arms out of their sockets completely. Naki grunted and looked to Sakura who looked frozen in fear.

"Sakura…do something!" shouted Naki over to Sakura. Sakura looked at Naki in confusion. Usually…she was calm, she looked fearful and fragile…maybe even weak. "SAKURA! Do something! He could kill us all! My body's snapped! I can't move!" shouted Naki. Sakura nodded, she tackled Sasuke to the ground, whimpering for him to stop. He growled at her, and the tattoo's retreated. Naki sighed in relief. Dosu looked to Zaku and put down his scroll and ran off, the other sounds followed, Hugan winking before leaving. Naki smiled at her scythe, letting go of it, as soon as she did she fell on the ground tired. She then noticed the approaching figure and grabbed her scythe, standing again. She held the scythe out, glaring at the approaching human. Kabuto appeared from the darkness, he waved. "Wha-…ohh! Kabuto-san!" said Naki, slamming her scythe on the ground.

"I heard from a little birdie you all needed some help getting another scroll." Said Kabuto. Naki looked to Naruto and walked over to him, using her scythe as a cane. She nudged Naruto with her foot, which caused him to mutter many random things before grabbing her foot.

"Sakura-san…some help… please." Begged Naki. Sakura nodded and rushed over to the troubled girl.

---

Naki tossed a rock carelessly over the water, watching Naruto attempt to catch some fish. Kabuto sat beside her, curious.

"What are you doing Naki-kun?" he asked.

"…being bored." She replied dully, her eyes looked…so focused on the water.

"Mind if I ask you some questions?" he asks.

"Sure, for those cards right? Ask away." She said simply.

"Do you live with your sister?" he asks.

"…yep, and a brother, a mom a dad, a whole happy family." She said, smiling widely. Kabuto nodded silently.

"Just as I thought…she would lie." He thought to himself deeply.

_Naki stared in horror, her mom's arm hanging from the top of the broken door, impaled there as if she ran away and got it snagged on the sharp point it was impaled on. The whole door was caked in blood…Naki's eyes were full of fear, terror. Naki dared herself, and entered the room, following the red paw prints into the house. She looked inside, the body of…what she supposed was a human, on the floor in a bloody heap. The limbs were in different places, horribly chewed to pieces. She looked around then yelled out._

"_DAD!" she screamed out, looking for her father. She trudged into the bathroom, the bathtub, full of blood instead of water, a body laying limply in it. her horror stricken face gained a more tired look and she turned, screaming in fear and horror. She ran quickly through the house and heard crying. A sign of hope appeared on her face and she went into her older sister's room, seeing an older brown haired woman on the ground crying. _

"…_nee-san!" cried Naki, walking toward her older sister. The woman burst into a bigger fit of cries, thinking Naki of the monster that had just ripped her family to shreds in front of her very own eyes. _

"_Get away you beast! Monster! Horrendous, Hideous monster!! I'll kill you before me!" screamed the woman, shakily picking up a blade from her side and thrusting it at the girl in front of her. Naki fearfully stood still, her body frozen. The sword slashed her shoulder before falling uselessly to the floor. "I won't let you kill me beast!" Her sister shakily raised the kunai knife from her other side and while her brain was jumbled, stabbed herself right above the heart, barley missing it. She screamed in agony and Naki fearfully stared at her sister._

"_Nee-san? **Nee-san!!!**" screamed Naki._

Naki unconsciously touched her upper shoulder. "Shout, scream in agony, throw me a disguise…I'm still a monster in everyone's eyes…" Naki quietly whispered to herself. Kabuto looked to her.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"No…nothing…" said Naki standing up and smiling reassuringly. "Lets get those Scrolls."


	8. Desires and Hate

Thanks to reviewers!!!!! so very much! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! Blame Long-Winded! She didn't Beta it!!!...for a while that is :) I know this chapter seems Rushed at first but I think you guys will find Mizu-chan interesting. Just to say Pming me is Currently impossible due to my E-mail address missing.

thedude917

Luna.the.betrayed.ninja

Kiki

White Alchemist Taya

Kai Orihomunon

Nicachan510

Long Winded

BlackSnowPetals

**Desire and Hate. **

A simple, well thought out plan from Kabuto got them their extra scrolls without too much trouble. …not much at least. Nobody was injured all that much and they easily got to the next round. After a short explanation, everyone was forced into the stands, awaiting their opponents. Naki was leaning against the wall, out of breath and watching the Machine Cautiously. The fight from the sound had beaten her to the brink of death…and sad enough, Hugan was right…**next **to her. She did her best to ignore him and looked at the screen, which blinked a couple times then went to switching names around, Sasuke and a different named popped up. Naki sighed, her eyes shutting.

"You in pain, Naki-chan?" asked Huganmatsu. Naki's one eye looked to him angrily.

"…it…is none of your concern if I feel pain." Said Naki.

"True. After you decapitated me you should be asking **me **that." Said Hugan.

"Get away from …me!" said Naki. Naki then heard a shout of pain and turned back to see Sasuke on the ground, the hand on his head. Sasuke then kicked him off and Hugan interrupted her worried train of thoughts.

"oh, Pity poor Sasuke didn't quite hmm?" asked Hugan in a laughing manner.

"Shut up, be glad I didn't behead to a third time." She turned her attention back to Sasuke who was up in the air…? She got curious and rose up from her spot. She looked carefully, seeing odd orangish stuff across his face. Naruto, way across the room starts shouting. "Sasuke…" thought Naki to herself. Right at that moment, Sasuke continued his combo, the orangish stuff disappearing.

"Lion combo!" the body of the man Sasuke had been fighting slammed so hard in the ground it cracked, then Sasuke himself landed oddly enough, tipping over at the end. Naki had a look of horror at the blood pouring out from the man. Hugan looked at her curiously.

"**BLOOD!" **Naki's hand's flew to her head, holding it.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Coughed the judge, and then walking back to his place after the medics came to pick up the injured boy. Kakashi disappeared, and then reappeared behind Sasuke, stopping the boy from falling over again. They spoke few words, then got up and started to leave. Naki, feeling better removed her hands and smiled and looked to the machine again…To her horror again, the machine stopped at her name, and Kunomaru, a teammate of Hugan.

"**Blood…Give it to me you worthless brat…Give me BLOOD! _I want it!!" _**Naki shut her eyes in deep pain before walking down the steps slowly, unlike Kunomaru who leaped down from the railing. "…help me…." She whimpered to herself, holding her head while walking down the steps.

"The match will start." Said the Judge looking to both then he noticed Naki's hand sliding up.

"Nakimetsume do you wish to give up?" asked the judge.

"I…-urp!" Naki bent over and puked up bowls of blood. The judge stared at her for a moment. Naki raised her head, her left eye, open and wide. Which was just its blind form, pure black. Sakura and Naruto stared in surprise.

"What's up with her Eye!?" said Naruto in surprise.

"Hehe…no problem now judge. I got this handled!" said Naki, her grin foul and large. Kunomaru stared in surprise. "Heh…fresh blood for me!" Naki stomped her foot and the ground erupted with black chakra outlined in a blood red. "Haha! Come!" shouted Naki, her grin wider.

---

Kakashi stopped his momentary writing and looked toward a wall, which was close to where the Exam itself was being taken. Sasuke looked up to Kakashi.

"That Chakra…Naruto again?...no it's different…" thought Kakashi. A scream erupted throughout the entire building.

"What…is going on?" thought Sasuke to himself.

---

Naki held Kunomaru by the neck, high in the air. She laughed loudly, still grinning.

"Now what? Should I just make you explode?" asked Naki. "I can do it."

"He…h….just…try it…" Kunomaru smirked and turned into a odd green liquid melding to the ground then changing back.

"Is that a CHALLENGE?!" yelled Naki madly. She flung her arm out and pointed at his hand. "Pressure!" she shouted. Right then, his wrist seemed to swell up quickly. Kunomaru stared then felt swearing pain, his skin swelling up so much that it started to cut…then was completely blasted off, blood pouring out. he screamed in pain.

"Mizukoujin." Said Kakashi, scaring Sakura half to death.

"Mizu…koujin?" asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded. Kunomaru stared at his hand.

"Shame on your for thinking I'm done with you!" Naki charged, hands outstretched like claws. Kunomaru had just regained enough sense to roll away before weakly standing. Naki touched the blood on the ground where he once was, then stood upon it. She raised her arm up and the blood itself, swirled around her feet. Naki leaped toward Kunomaru, during so the blood seemingly expanding and shaping around her body, soon changing into the shape of a huge cat. Kunomaru back away just in time for the cat stomped in the place he was once in. The cat was unable to be seen through, but had huge long tail, and glowing blue stripes on its liquid body. For an odd reason, it only had one eye the other was shut. The only eye open was on the **left, **which was a pure black with a gold iris and silver eye. The cat leaped again, this time it's liquid claws sticking out. Kunomaru pulled a kunai out, right when the liquid tiger charged, and cut off it's paw…which flung into little pieces. The cat lifted its claw, then spoke, it's voice like an echo.

"_shame! I don't have enough chakra to make my body solid! Shame shame shame!!" _the cat roared this angrily, then stomped, its blood paw coming back. The cat flung foreword at Kunomaru's surprise, and bite the rest of his arm completely off like its mouth was solid. Kunomaru fell to the ground, letting out an ear piercing scream. The tiger starts chewing on the arm before it's blood poured right out, making the tiger even larger. Naki tossed aside the arm and roared then got ready to charge again but the Judge announced it was over.

"This match is over, Winner Hekimetsuki Nakimetsume." Called the judge walking to the boy who was unconscious from blood loss. The tiger growled.

"_I'm not done yet!" _roared the cat, charging again. Kakashi disappeared and reappeared right in front of the cat. He didn't need to do much however, for it stopped and the blood just fell down like it was never shaped, there was Naki, breathing heavily, her left eye shut tight, blood pouring down from it, on all for looked at Kakashi unfocused.

"ka…sen…sa…" she muttered before falling on her side. Kakashi gave her a sympathetic look then picked her up and took her to the Hospital.

---

_Mizukoujin…_

_Is it true?_

_**What?**_

_Is it true?_

_**What's true brat?**_

…_I killed my family didn't I?_

…_my mom…I remember tossing her body around like a rag doll…_

_**Of course kid…of course… **_

**Of course not. **

_Who could you be?_

**Raikoujin.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Like I said, My apologies._


	9. Recover from

All blame Long-Winded! Her constant disaster year was horrid! And it attracted to me!

Long-Winded: ….Go eat a dead money…

Me: Nuuu!!

Long-Winded: I hate stalling- Hurry it along.

Me: I'm sorry I can't list the reviewers Currently- Me and Long-Winded are rushed to update! –Warning- Part of this story may change in detail as Long Winded has improved her writing style even while ill and has begun using more better descriptions.

Because there was were so many nice reviewers that I pathetically couldn't put here, Everyone who didn't review please applaud those who did, Because of them I have put **3** chapters into **1**!

Bits of Fluff are coming too!!

**Recovering from disaster**

Naki dragged her feet, the slow skidding making a constant noise…  
"Why…Why…Does…this continue to happen…Why…I was suppose to live a normal life in Kohona…No…bringing back monster-memories of the horrors I've done in my past. I was suppose to just drag Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto to ramen shops and have ramen…." She mumbled. Her dark ninja sandals made quiet slapping noises as she walked off the stone roads to the grass of training fields. She had unconsciously walked right into the large area. She then narrowed her eye. "No…Now is not the time to brood or muse…I must fight now. Throw the past away and fight...You might actually have a reason to press forward now…" Determination was in her eyes and she charged forward at the tree.

---------------------------------------------------------

The examiner looked around curiously at the Genin gathered in the area. Oddly, three were missing ….Sasuke, Naki and Naru-

"Ahh!!" The thought of blonde was sent flying into the arena, skidding on his poor face getting dirt all over it.

"Ah…Scratch the Naruto part…Naruto stand beside the other Genin and show your face proudly to the people here." Naruto stared up in amazement at the millions of spectators watching him and the others. Suddenly a scuffle of footsteps was heard and a shadow walked into the arena. The examiner looked at the incoming person and smirked. Before them stood Naki, her large scythe free for anyone to see- In a long coat, similar to a trench coat of sorts. A small collar however covered half of her nose and below, Her right looking at them. Her hair still in a ponytail with dark red cargo pants tied off at the ends still. Her black ninja sandals the same as always. She raises a finger-less gloved hand and waved.

"Sorry I'm late! Got held back for a bit!" Naruto smiled at her, her forehead protector on her forehead for once. The examiner gnawed on his toothpick.

"What is up with you Genin and being late? Ah well, You aren't disqualified yet…Hurry up in your place." Naki nodded and hopped into place, landing next to Naruto.

"Glad you made it Naki-chan!" Smiled Naruto happily, his eyes turned into arcs. Naki looked at him then smirked.

"I couldn't miss you beat up now could I!" She ruffled his hair and stood tall to the crowd, ready to fight.

------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't all that enthusing really…Naruto beat Neji, but Naki knew she had to be careful when facing Neji if she ever got on his bad side…Gentle Fist didn't look so _gentle_ to her… Kankuro had given in even before he started so it was her turn…Then Shikamaru suddenly gave up against Tamari…If Sasuke bothered to show up this wouldn't have been a problem…

"Nakimetsume and Huganmatsu!" Naki would swear up a storm if she hadn't expected this.

"God why curse me so? Had to be the nightmare of my life! I thought he was kicked out of this…" She murmured and jumped down, landing on the ground with a loud thud. Hugan appeared several feet in front of her. The crowd went quiet and everyone stared. Naki took a deep breath.

"I'll make you regret it…you killed him…" Glared Hugan. Naki narrowed her eye.

"Don't pit a blame on me, He enraged me." Growled Naki. It felt to her as if the examiner was taking forever to say begin…To Hugan this was slow as well, Glaring at the person of his hatred.

"Begin!" Shouted the examiner. Hugan didn't waste time charging, Kunai out and pointed at Naki. She stepped back to dodge and Hugan already had a Tanto pointed at her throat. Her eye widened and quickly she ducked, the weapon cutting her nose slightly.

"I guess I can't play can I…" mumbled Naki to herself. Her hand made the shape of a claw and she quickly grabbed Hugan's wrist tightly, She quickly kneed him in the stomach causing him to gasp for air. He snarled when he could breath and rammed his head into her shoulder, causing her to loose her balance and nearly fall over, doing a backflip and landing on all four then standing.

"**Get him Naki-chan!!!" **shouted Naruto. Naki smiled lightly.

"If your discouraged count on Naruto why don't you?" She ran through handseals. "Water element, Water shark missile!" A large burst of water came from the hole Naruto made and shot at Hugan. He blinked in surprise and quickly turned to flee but the water crashed down on him and Naki gave him no time to get up, she quickly charged and pulled out her scythe, chopping his head off mercilessly. There were several gasps in the crowd when the water sunk into the ground, creating muddy dirt. Ino gasped from in the stands.

"Already killing someone!?!" She looked surprised if not scared. Sakura shook her head.

"Huganmatsu doesn't die by beheading…" Hugan's body stood up immediately and went searching for his head. Naki glared and kicked his chest, then quickly ran to his head and kicked it, stabbing her Scythe into the wall she ran through handseals again. Naki tried to widen her stance but fell in the mud and yelped as she messed up her handseal. Hugan took this chance to grab his head and put it back on, his body quickly reattaching itself. Naki quickly charged and slammed the end of her scythe into his chest, or attempted as he caught it quickly and smirked.

"Fear or be feared monster Naki…" He turned his body and slammed his leg into her stomach, causing her to move back but her tight hold on her scythe and his tight two handed hold caused her one hand to slam against the sharp end and she nearly cried out in pain.

"**NAKI! What are you doing! Fight him!" **shouted Naruto. Naki began to laugh.

"Naruto…what would I do without your enthusiasm?" Naki formed her hand into a fist and slammed it into Hugan's nose surprisingly. She quickly pulled on her scythe more, slashing her hand but ignoring it and turning her body in his state of surprise, yanking her powerful scythe out of his grasp. She slashes the blade across his face and sliced his head off yet again. "Hugan I know your secret…" She lifted her scythe and slashed deep into his skull, causing a large wave of blood to spill out and make a huge line on her body by blood. Hugan's body shivered and shook madly. She hurled his head at his body and smirked when all it did was hit him. She quickly charged and smashed the end of her scythe in him. "Gore!" She shouted and turned her scythe the other way where there was no blade. A flare of black Chakra materialized and slashed his stomach. Turning the scythe so the Chakra blade faced up in him, she smirked. "Blades do not cut you well but Chakra does!" She forced the blade up and kicked right beneath the material blade, causing her blade to slice right through his chest. The Examiner blinked at the animosity. She slashed the blade out of his shoulder, causing the black chakra to disappear and she stabbed down again with her material blade, causing the blade to dig right back into his bleeding flesh and come out the other side. She quickly moved it and made a disgustingly blood X on Hugan's body. "The Hekimetsuki Gore style never failed me…" Huganmatsu's body crumpled to the floor in a bloody mess and lay still. Naki hefted her large blood soaked blade onto her shoulder. The crowd was silent…

"…That…Is he really…" Mumbled Naruto while Shikamaru stared at the gruesome sight. A Genin? A murderer? Naki tapped the blade against the ground and sighed.

"It was all a fun time Hugan…but you have to understand…I don't care about death…it's a way of living. To die is to live and to have proved you had lived you have to die…It's one big nasty cycle…" She opened her "trench coat" and the small trickle of blood going down her mouth was quickly whipped away. She pulled out a small red scarf from her inner pocket and tossed it on his severed head, smiling slightly. "But you put up a fight…That is what you always wanted right? A good death to prove you existed?" She shut her trench-coat like clothing back up and looked at the Examiner who nodded.

"Winner, Nakimetsume!" The Kazekage glanced at the Hokage.

"Quite the brute…" He murmured. The Hokage smiled warmly at the girl.

"She has come a long way Kazekage…" Smiled at Hokage, watching the petite girl from such a distance. Naki walked to the stands and was greeted by the ever happy Naruto.

"You were amazing Naki-chan! …But…Is…" Naruto looked at her…

"Dead? Yes. There is no way around it. I could die trying to win but there is no way he'd let me give up." She smiled meekly at him. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me." She bowed low. Naruto laughed.

"You're still Naki-chan!" Naki blinked at him dumbly then smiled.

_**Naruto….Thank you…**_ Kakashi appeared next to Naki nearly causing a heartattack. She and Naruto had been talking so much that she didn't get to even notice that Kakashi and Sasuke had entered earlier and their matches were to begin soon. Kakashi gazed at her intently. "Come with me Naki…I need to speak with you." Naki nodded very slowly and followed Kakashi. He lead her to a quiet secluded area and watched her carefully. "Sasuke and I were watching your fight…Why…?" He asked slowly…

"Kakashi-sensei, you know me by now as the Hokage has probably told you, I never no regrets…Only to fight." Her brown eye flared darkly, her feet didn't shift and her posture didn't change, her dour gaze stared at him fiercely, a familiar look in her sharpening pupil. Kakashi had to think quickly to calm the oncoming beast from ravaging everything. He could definitely hold it down but for how long? She sighed and began to mellow her furious attitude, her _stern_ expression changing back to her forever façade. She looks up and sighed. "Kakashi-Sensei…will…it just keep getting worse…?" She begged for answers more then she begged for blood. Her insides churned with the familiar feeling, expecting to see blood…ready to strike down her Sensei, her mind was in turmoil... Kakashi sighed.

"Just take a good days res---a loud roar interrupted the ever careful Ex-Assassin. Kakashi bolted to the walls of the arena as did Naki and both stared at a large ball of sand beginning sliced open by a very loud bird-like noise. Kakashi watched Sasuke attempt to inflict severe damage to the 'ultimate' defense of Gaara, though it looked like failure at first glance the belligerent snarls that happened as a reply was a sweetening feel in Naki's stomach, she refused to let Mizukoujin overpower her with lust for blood. As she watched this combat suddenly a smoke bomb was let off up by Hokage and Kazekage. Naki's eye narrowed and she leaped down into the arena charging forward to quickly yank Sasuke away from the oncoming attack of a sand-nin who attempted to attack the Examiner and Sasuke was in the way. Sasuke didn't exactly look happy she had yanked him either. Her expression wasn't readable however.

"Na-"Sasuke-san we don't have time. This is some big plot against you…I'm guessing their after Naruto as well…" She narrowed her eye. "Sound Belongs to Orochimaru and most likely he has a lot to do with this. Sasuke I know you would loathe to run but you have to in order to survive." She glared at him. He shook his head.

"I am going to pursuit Gaara, you have no say in what I can and cannot do!" He growled out, quickly chasing after the escaped Sand-nin. She was frustrated at him but her defensive walls did not crack, she quickly gave chase after, Her speed still greatly higher then his even with his training. He noticed her close to him and was ready to get grabbed but she stopped suddenly wide-eyed.

"I-I…I…care…W-Why?! No! I don't!" She murmured… Sasuke quickly ignored this and continued off. "No…No I don't care…This isn't happening to me…" Her shaky hands moved closer to her face and she stared at them.

_Murder…_

"No!"

_You murder…_

"No! That is you!"

_You're a monster…_

"No stop talking to me! Stop taking hold over my life!"

_Don't you feel it? The joy of the splatter of blood? The rush of combat? The clash of weapons? The way claws slash flesh to bits? _Naki's inner battle was so intense she did not notice the shadowy presence behind her. A Kunai lifted, and her Pupil turned to a narrow brown slit. She kicked the man in the gut and began her rampage of Blood lust.

_One step at a time Naki…You're mind will become __**MINE! **__I will forever own this place…And you will be the one trapped deep within…or may just deep down you are me? Aren't you? You love blood…Let your pain through…Let your hatred raise…Fight and Fight until you Die…Come back to fight more and more…Little Naki, murderer of the Hekimetsuki clan_ Naki's war-cry loud and rageful. She had indeed…begun to loose her sanity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no end!" Shouted Gai to Kakashi, who ducked and slammed his foot into the neck of an oncoming nin. Kakashi was just distracted with his talk with Naki, Worry of Sasuke's seal overacting, and Hokage. He knew his loyal summon dog would be able to watch over Sakura and Naruto but… A familiar roar echoed throughout the arena and Kakashi stiffened. Naki leaped over a railing, her body wrapped in the Blood water of Mizukoujin, Her normal brown eye shut and her other open for Mizukoujin. This Blood-water was not as thick and was not in globs as was the first time it had been witnessed; it was thin and easy to see through. Naki leaped down and the blood-water had already formed claws to slash her enemies to bits. Kakashi knew this might happen to Naruto…Suddenly he felt smaller in the bigger world. Did she carry burdens? Was she tossed aside and destroyed like Naruto…?...He continued to fight deep in though…

No…She had been crushed…Only…

She was never given a hand to help herself out of the ditch that had been dug by those who judged her. Kakashi smiled in his mind. "Naruto…Remind me to thank Iruka later…" His concern turned back to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama…" He mumbled slowly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_-Restraint- -Power- -Greed- -Pride- -Lust- -Wrath- _

_-Despair- -Pain- -Destruction-_

Dare I think…

_**--**__ -__**Death**__-__**--**_

Naki refused to open her only eye… "Why…" She murmured in her unconscious state. Her hand was limp, it refused to move. "Why…does this have to happen…" She creaked her poor eye open, glancing at the cold, uncomforting ceiling. None to stand by her bedside- none by her close…**none… **alone….

The restraint she always had to put on herself so she didn't hurt anyone, including herself…

The power … needed to restrain what bits she can recollect of her sanity…

The greed…Why…Why so greedy for power… Doesn't it bring harm?

The pride…The pride that kept her from accepting others…. The pride that hid her greed for comfort…

The lust for blood…The Lust to never stop…Continue her prideful stature.

The wrath…The hatred that keeps the lust going…

The despair of what she had done while in her wrath…

The pain she caused and how the Despair ravages her mind...

The Destruction she causes…

….The death…She was death…

She stared solemnly at the ceiling… Her hand reached to touch …yearning to touch the ceiling but her arm pathetically fell to her side. She sat up slowly and noticed something around her wrist to keep her pulse. She tore it off and slowly opened the door. Noticing she wore the pathetic excuse for clothing, she walked to a chair and noticed her clothing, clean and sitting there. She blinked in slight curiosity but shrugged it off and took her clothing to the bathroom. Coming out back to normal. She grabbed her Scythe that she found against a wall and slowly walked out. She watched her feet dumbly as she collided with an Old man who blinked at her. She bowed in apology and the man smiled toothlessly at her.

"Young lady…are you a ninja?" He asked. Naki blinked and nodded slowly…

"Yes…I am." The wrinkled face creased more as his face turned into a more happier look.

"The Hokage passed away…and you had missed his funeral…I …decided to bring these into this hospital incase someone wanted to one to put on his grave." Naki's eye turned into a true innocent-look. A look…Naki had never had.

"Thank you." She said, taking the flower that looked like it held no beauty, but upon closer inspection it had it's own secrets. She bowed and the man smiled and continued on his merry way. Naki looked at the flower and continued down the hall, only to have Naruto happily grab her hand.

"Naki!" He shouted happily. "I was so worried! You were out for so long and Sakura-chan told me you were really sick." He looked like a discouraged fox…

"Naruto…I wasn't sick…atleast I don't think I was…" She mumbled absent-mindedly. She shook her odd thoughts free. "Where were you headed Naruto-san?" She asked, hiding behind that façade…Sakura was coming up on their location and Sasuke was watching the sad girl from a distance.

"What has her destroyed?" He noticed her weak façade and noted it with new curiosity.

"I was coming to visit you Naki-chan!" Naki's eye widened beyond belief, to near saucer size. Naruto blinked and pouted. Though he usually has been noted for being denser then a ton of bricks- When it came to friends he wasn't all that dense. "What? Think I wouldn't visit one of my friends?" He laughed happily and …for a brief moment Sasuke saw her façade slip, a second of joy danced in her damaged pools of brown before her façade sprang back up.

"Thank you Naruto-san." Said Naki, her smile didn't falter, her eye were filled with joy. … "W-Would…they accept me…?" Thought Naki to herself. She grabbed his arm then and ran down the hall. "Naruto-san grab Sakura's hand. Don't ask me why just do it." She laughed. Naruto nodded and grabbed Sakura on the way. Naki quickly turned and Sasuke blinked dumbly when she stood infront of him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him as well.

"Naki-chan…are…are we going for ramen?!" He shouted happily. Naki nodded and continued to run down the hall. Sasuke didn't look all too happy about being dragged…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Protect those that are important to you.

The things you love are always intangible.

_Naki happily ran to her sister, who opened her arms and offered a hug to her._

Pain needs to be comforted.

Despair is intangible.

_Naki sat alone on her chair, rocking back and forth looking at the ninja's entering her home, looking at the dead bodies of her parents._

"Friendship mends scars that medication can never mend… am I right…Hokage-sama?"

_Naki laughed happily as the old-man ruffled her hair that had been short then. He knew of her façades and smiled at her. "Naki…_Friendship mends scars that medication can never mend." _Naki blinked dumbly at him. "Oh, You'll understand when you're ready little Naki." _

"_These people…Naruto…Sakura…even that stubborn Sasuke…They give me something I thought to never have…friendship. However stupid this sounds…I know why I can fight Mizukoujin and everything…Because my friends are here."_ Naki quickly stopped at the Ramen stand and offered them all a seat. "My treat!" Naruto happily hopped into the stand, Sakura soon after. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. Naki slowly took a seat next to Naruto and looked up. The man who runs the ramen shop smiled at the four.

"Welcome! What would you like today?" he said warmly.

"Miso!" Shouted Naruto happily.

"I'- Naki grunted. "Get her shrimp. She's too skinny anyway." Laughed Naki. Sakura gave her a funny look, then laughed with her. "I would like shrimp please." Replied Sakura. The man nodded and pointed at Sasuke.

"Just w-Naki glared warningly. Though Sasuke was not at all intimidated, he knew if he didn't order she'd order for him. "…Beef…" He grumbled quietly. Naki looked at the man.

"Beef too!" she replied.

"Hey, Hey! Naki-chan! You've become a lot of happier lately…what happened?" asked Naruto. Naki looked at him sheepishly.

"I just realized I had something I thought I didn't…" _"Yes…Mizukoujin was wrong…I have friends…I have someone here for me. I have people to return to who will smile at me even if I am a murderer, or a monster. That is what you do not understand Mizu, I can never fail…because here I have people who will always keep me going even in the horrors of my nightmares." _ She ate her ramen in a joyous mood, the daylight of Kohona didn't seem to falter one bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was cold and Naki trotted down the road. After eating they simply went for a walk (though dragging Sasuke along by force mind you.)…but sooner or later they had to leave each others company for rest. She walked into the training area and sat on a post, looking up. The grass was still except for the occasional wind, the cold air caused her to shiver. A kunai digging into the post she was on caused her to jump and quickly look around, scythe in hand. She noticed a figure and quickly charged, weapon out and ready. The person brought a kunai up to block the oncoming scythe but with the little strength Naki had he pushed her back. She growled but recognized the scent and immediately stopped attacking.

"Sasuke?" That's you right…?" She asked cautiously. Sasuke walked into the moonlight and smirked at her.

"Why the sudden change to stop fighting?" He asked. Curiosity was taking it toll on him, what was that scream a bit over a month ago? While during the pre-matches? He felt Naki's chakra then a burst of something else… Naki shook her head.

"I do not like to spar with others very much…" She grunted. Sasuke knew she hid her emotions…He would have to coax her into fighting then. This was a two win situation for him. More training…and what Naki really was that he missed.

"Heh, Chickening out because you're afraid of that 'shadow' of yours?" He taunted. Her brown eye narrowed, but then weakened in it's furious glare.

"_He's right…I'm scared… No it's just a spar…Just…a spar…" _She readied her stance. "Be prepared Sasuke-san!" Her Scythe was point at him dangerously. _"Just…a spar…" _Sasuke disappeared quickly and Naki quickly turned to block, easily keeping up with him. Sasuke however now having a lot of power pushed her down and in that brief moment her brown eye turned to a slit, she quickly slid under him and took a deep breath.

"_What was that…?" _pondered Sasuke. _"I definitely saw something odd happen to her eye…" _He charged again, giving her little to no time to catch her breath. She reacted slowly, putting the scythe infront to block. He kicked her feet out from beneath her and slammed her head against the hard ground, she yelped in pain…

_Don't restrain me…Let me take over! I'll only shred him…_

"_No…"_ She thought quickly to reply. Sasuke glared.

"Stop taking it easy on me Hekimetsuki!" He demanded. She charged and leaped into the air, her scythe pointed downward. He dodged and kicked the side of her face. She didn't even try to dodge! She skid against the ground and her head banged against a post… _"I did not kick her that hard…" _She stood slowly… Head down.

"Run Sasuke…Run…" She whimpered pathetically. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. She walked forward, Blood seemingly dripping down her face from her now open eye, the gold _thing_ stared at him as her brown one started to close. Naki let a pained roar out and grabbed her head and slammed it against a tree. "I don't want to hurt Sasuke! I don't want to hurt anyone…! Leave me alone Mizukoujin!" She yelled out.

"_Mizu…koujin?" _

_Kakashi sat down on a rock, Sasuke a bit farther from him drinking from a small bottle of water. "Kakashi…"__he asked._

"_Hmm?"__He replied. _

"_What happened a week ago? In the pre-matches?" Kakashi looked at him…_

_  
"Naki." Was his curt reply. Sasuke glared at his sensei._

"_What happened exactly?" He narrowed out his words and specified it._

"…_Naki is a bit different then you and I, She suffers from a curse of her family. Her family holds great secrets and like the Hyuuga need something to eat away evidence of their body. Naki…has two things to make sure since her blood-line is very strong in her. Mizukoujin…who is probably causing turmoil in her mind…and Raikoujin. Her family had been the talk of ANBU for years, They were all killed out by…Their own greed caused their own destruction." Sasuke raised a perfect brow._

"_What happens if we end up fighting Mizukoujin?" _

"_Get Naki down before it takes effect, or you'll probably die unless you are ANBU level…Mizukoujin is nothing like Naki in a certain sense, she(Mizu) has more power, stamina, and stubbornness to rival twenty bulls."_

Sasuke tackled Naki down and quickly whipped the blood pouring down from her eye, She struggled madly under his grip and her hand was wrapped in Mizu's Blood-water. It clamped on his arm causing a tremendous amount of pain. He reached and covered her dark eye with his hand. Naki's brown eye reopened as he forced her other eye shut and she looked terrified at him. He crawled off her and she reached for his arm with her now dripping wet hand- no longer encased in the blood-water.

"Please Sasuke…?" She looked at him. He looked at her warily and let her gently take his arm, a familiar glow in her hand showed her begin to mend the deep wound. "I'm sorry Sasuke…I…" Sasuke watched her with suspicion.

"_She didn't want to hurt me and I pressured her…" _He thought quietly, watching his wound heal up. She looked terribly saddened by what she had done… Sasuke watched her and a thought formed into his head.

"Naki, We are going to spar every night until you start to be able to control yourself. You will cost the team if you aren't careful…" Naki looked at him with an odd look he wasn't accustomed to. Was this what Naki really looked like? Was this behind that Façade?

"Sasuke-san you could get injured."

"And you can ruin our team." They were both in an awkward silence…

"Alright Sasuke-san…" Smiled Naki. Sasuke smirked. He got two things out of it, a sparring partner and he could learn things about this 'creature'.

------------

FLUFF GARENTEED NEXT CHAPTER!

Long-Winded

ShadowsDarkTidings...

Are TIRED!


End file.
